


The Hidden Side

by gracerene



Series: The Hidden Side [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accents, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Partners, Auror Teddy Lupin, Background Relationships, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Bottom James Sirius Potter, Frottage, Gay Male Character, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Mystery, POV Teddy Lupin, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Past Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley, Past child abduction, Top Teddy Lupin, inspired by a book, partially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Twenty years ago today, James Sirius Potter was born into this world. Four years, two months, and six days later, somebody took him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/gifts).



> Loveliest of Linguinis, I am so, so sorry about this. I wanted to write you a (hopefully) wonderful bit of Jeddy goodness to celebrate the most wondrous day of your birth, but my idea for a quick and quirky bit of smut snowballed into this monster. I know this is probably a slightly weird choice of fic to gift somebody, but this idea totally took over my brain, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing. All the love to you, shiftylinguini! You are an utter delight, and it's such a joy sharing fandoms with you! <3
> 
> This fic is inspired by the m/m romance novel [Stranger on the Shore](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/20738173-stranger-on-the-shore) by Josh Lanyon. You definitely don't need to have read the book at all for this fic to make sense, though if you have, you probably have a good idea of what's coming. :D
> 
> A million and five hugs to the lovely capitu and iamisaac for all of their cheerleading and excellent beta work. ♥ ♥

Today is James's birthday. Was his birthday? Sometimes the verb tenses get mixed up in Teddy's head. He supposes that happens when you don't know if somebody is dead or alive.

Twenty years ago today, James Sirius Potter was born into this world. Four years, two months, and six days later, somebody took him.

If James were still here, Teddy would have a big celebration to look forward to tonight—the Weasley and Potter families know how to throw a good party. There'd be Grandma Molly's mouth-watering chocolate cake, piles of thoughtfully chosen and terribly wrapped presents, and Uncle George would inevitably manage to turn somebody into a chicken. James's brother, Albus, would tease him about becoming an old man, his sister, Lily, would wrap him in a tight hug as she wished him happy birthday, and Teddy would feel full of pride and contentment as he watched his family celebrate the life of his godbrother. 

If James had not been taken, today would be a day of joy and happiness. 

Instead, it's a day of bitterness, guilt, and a pain that never seems to fade, no matter how the years pass by.

Reluctantly, Teddy pulls himself out of bed before brushing his teeth and washing his face with weary reluctance. All he wants to do is crawl back under the covers and sleep this horrible day away, to let the guilt and misery gnaw at his gut in blessed solitude. Unfortunately, he has work today, and Head Auror Chang made it clear that she expects him in at nine a.m. sharp to greet his brand new Auror partner, fresh from America. Who the hell starts a job on a Friday, anyway?

Teddy tries not to think of it as a bad omen that his new Auror partner is starting on one of the worst days of the year, at least in Teddy's estimation. Though Teddy supposes he should be happy the bloke isn't starting on the anniversary of James's abduction instead. Teddy always takes that day off, and he certainly wouldn't have altered that routine for whatever wet-behind-the-ears Junior Auror that Chang has decided to saddle him with. 

He groans and knocks his head lightly against the door to his bedroom. That isn't fair of Teddy. Teddy's sure the bloke is competent enough, and Teddy's the one who signed up to partner with the new recruit in the first place. He's been partnerless since Auror Hodge retired last month and fucked off with his wife to Boca, and Teddy's right sick of being stuck behind the desk doing paperwork. Having a partner means he'll be allowed to go back out in the field again, and he's seen the bloke's file—his training scores are suitably impressive. Not to mention the fact that Teddy can't deny he's more than a little curious to learn more about America and how things are done over there. He's excited to meet his new partner, really, it's just this blasted day that's buggered everything up. It never fails to put him in a bloody awful mood, and Teddy hopes he can manage to control himself enough not to scare the poor fellow off entirely.

Teddy checks his watch, noting that he has just enough time to stop off at his favourite café for some coffee and a bagel before he's due at work. He takes a quick survey of his empty and somewhat uninspiring flat, and then Apparates to Diagon Alley.

The street is just as bustling as it always is during the morning rush, and though it shouldn't, it surprises Teddy, just a little. Everybody and everything looks and sounds and feels the way it has every other morning he's travelled this same path to work. It's astounding to him that every person on the planet doesn't feel the acute misery of this day as painfully as Teddy. Intellectually he knows, of course, that not everybody knew James, that not everybody thinks of him every day the way Teddy does. But the day James was taken, it was like somebody had taken a giant chunk out of the world with him, leaving a huge and empty void in its place. Teddy feels it always, and he knows he's not the only one that does. So though he knows better, it still feels a little bizarre that this throbbing ache isn't shared across all of humanity.

He orders a flat white with two sugars and a blueberry bagel with cream cheese—his usual—and he wonders as he pays what James's regular order might have been. Would he like black coffee, or one of those fancy, sugary drinks that make Teddy's teeth ache? Would he prefer a croissant, or maybe a cranberry scone, instead? It happens more often than Teddy would like to admit, thoughts of James intruding throughout the day during the most mundane of tasks. Teddy wonders what music he'd have preferred, and what career he'd have aspired to; he wonders if he'd hate coriander as much as Albus, or if he'd prefer a perfectly made sidecar to an ice-cold beer, the way Teddy does. These painful thoughts, the what-ifs and might-have-beens are always worse for Teddy on James's birthday. James is a steady presence in the back of Teddy's mind, his own personal ghost. As painful as it is—imagining things Teddy will never get to know—it's almost comforting. In a sick sort of way, James is always with him. Sometimes Teddy wonders if it's James's actual ghost that haunts him, but he knows that's foolish. Teddy has met real ghosts, he's spoken to them. 

He hasn't spoken to James in nearly sixteen years. Not since the night he was taken.

The day is unseasonably warm for March, but Teddy still shivers as he begins his walk towards the Ministry, the cold radiating out from deep inside his chest as he's taken back to that night. Memory is a strange and imperfect thing, and his recollections of that night are simultaneously clear and foggy. 

There was a large party at the Potter house, like there was every year around the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts and the end of the war. The Ministry always holds some kind of fancy dinner or gala, commemorating Harry's brave acts and the conclusion of the terrifying period in their history, but Harry hated them, still does, really. So after he and Ginny got married, they began to throw their own party, one for their friends and family, one that celebrated the life and sacrifices of _everybody_ during the war, particularly those they had lost. It was a way to honour the people they all missed dearly, while trying not to lose themselves in grief.

The Potters had held that party every year for as long as Teddy can remember, and though his godfather always made sure to remind him that Teddy's parents were two of the brave souls that were worth celebrating and honouring, it wasn't until he was much older that Teddy really appreciated it. He was a boy of ten at the time, and his priorities had been quite a bit different. Teddy supposes that's why he can remember mountains of sweets, and loud joyous music, and the bitter injustice of being sent to bed early with crystal clarity, while other details fade into the background.

Of course, that was the last year Harry and Ginny threw their once-annual party, but Teddy thinks that's only reasonable, given what happened. The fact that James was taken on that day—on a day where so many people were already grieving for other lost loved ones—made everything even worse. 

Teddy doesn't remember seeing Harry much in the days and weeks and months after it happened. He was a Senior Auror at the time, and he used every available resource at his disposal in the search for his son. In the end, though, they came up empty. There were so many people at the house that night, and it was impossible to narrow down the suspect pool. In the days that followed James's abduction, the Potters must have received hundreds of owls with letters claiming they had information on James or claiming to have taken him themselves in some sick bid for their fifteen minutes of fame. Everything was well and truly muddy at that point, and the Aurors were run ragged chasing down leads that went nowhere. A year after James was taken, the case was officially put to rest, with James missing, presumed dead.

Harry hadn't lasted much longer in the Aurors after that. Teddy supposes the pain and guilt of not being able to use his skills when it really counted, of not being able to save his own son, took its toll on him. Teddy was worried about Harry, when he quit (Teddy had been a rather perceptive eleven-year-old), knowing that Harry needed to help people, needed to do something for other or risk going mad. Harry’s still like that, even today—that, at least, hasn’t changed. Starting up the charity for orphaned children was a good call, a way to capture some of what Harry loved while still keeping him apart from the horror and violence that was unavoidable as an Auror. 

Sometimes Teddy wonders what it would have been like if Harry hadn't left the Aurors all those years ago, what it would be like to work together. Teddy was nervous when he told Harry his decision, worried about what he'd think, if he'd be disappointed in Teddy's course. It was a patently ridiculous fear, and Harry had been just as proud and supportive as Teddy could have wished. Teddy wonders if Harry suspected what had been Teddy's inspiration for dedicating his life to fighting crime; if his thoughts turned towards James in that moment, as Teddy's had.

How could he not be influenced by what happened that night, when sometimes he still chokes on the guilt-soaked memories?

Teddy had resented the fact that he was being put to bed with the Potter children. He loved them all, but they were babies, and Teddy wasn't even tired! But the adults hadn't budged, and Teddy had sulkily gone to his room in the Potter house, while Ginny and Harry put down James, Albus, and baby Lily. 

Four-year-old James worshipped Teddy, and though Teddy loved him and usually doted on his cheerful and rambunctious godbrother, that night he was in no mood. James wanted to sleep in Teddy's room that night, had practically begged Teddy if he could share, but Teddy turned him down. He pretended it was because James's mum hadn't given permission, but it had more to do with Teddy feeling bitter that he'd been sent to bed with James and his younger siblings instead of getting to enjoy the party. James cried, and though Teddy's chest twinged, he left him alone in his own room.

Three hours later, James was gone, and Teddy was left wondering if James would still be there if only Teddy hadn't been so selfish and hard-hearted.

Teddy crams the last of his bagel into his mouth as he reaches the public Floos. He knows he needs to stop obsessing, to banish these painful remembrances, at least until he gets off work. Chang will kill him if he fucks up his new partnership on day one. 

Grabbing a handful of Floo powder with his free hand, he tosses it into the fireplace and calls out for the Ministry. He materialises in the large, familiar Atrium, and nearly trips over a short, portly wizard who apparently decided to camp out right in front of his fireplace. Teddy swears as his stumbling motion sends a bit of scalding coffee splashing on his hand. The older wizard gives Teddy a nasty look, and Teddy barely manages to keep himself from snarling. Instead, he walks briskly towards the Auror department, forcing himself to take deep, slow breaths.

Of course, the first face to greet him as he walks into the office would be the disapproving countenance of Head Auror Chang.

"Auror Lupin, nice of you to grace us with your presence." Her voice is severe, her words clipped. Teddy looks down at his watch.

"It's only two minutes past…"

She gives him a thoroughly unimpressed look. "On time is five minutes early. At least your new partner seems to have taken that to heart. Maybe he'll rub off on you."

Any other day would see Teddy suppressing a snicker, but today he just nods in resigned chastisement. "He's here, then?"

"Yes. He's just finished going over his new employee paperwork with Renton, and I believe he's getting settled at his desk now. I'd like you to spend today showing him the ropes around here. We'll get you a new case on Monday."

Teddy nods before making his way to his cubicle in the far corner, saying hello to Lee and White and Samson as he passes their desks. He exchanges a curt nod with Jacobs—they were in the same year at Hogwarts and never got on, but Teddy's capable of being civil, if not friendly, even today.

The new bloke is sitting at the previously empty desk across from Teddy's when Teddy rounds the divider. His back is to Teddy and his fingers drum against the desk, pausing every few seconds to fiddle with one of the quills or notebooks in front of him. His hair is a tangle of dark auburn waves, riding the line between bed-head and stylishly tousled. The dark red of his Auror robes cling to the breadth of his shoulders, tapering down to a trim waist. Even without seeing his face, Teddy's heart begins to race, his skin prickling with the first glimmers of arousal. 

And then the bloke turns around, and Teddy's racing heart stops still.

"Hi," he says, standing up from his chair and bestowing Teddy with a full and blinding smile. "Are you Auror Lupin?"

Teddy blinks for a moment, recovering from the wave of attraction that threatens to bowl him over. The bloke is bloody fit, tall and athletic, with smooth tanned skin stretched over a broad jaw, and rich, brown eyes that sparkle with intelligence and good humour. And don't even get Teddy started on that American accent...The smile begins to slip from his face, however, when Teddy lets the silence go on for a little too long.

"...or not?"

Teddy mentally shakes himself off, before summoning a genuine smile. "Sorry, bit of a rough morning. Please, call me Teddy. We're going to be partners, after all."

The grin returns, somehow even wider than before, and the bloke holds out his hand for a brisk handshake. His skin is warm, his grip solid, and the feeling of his palm seems to linger against Teddy's own several seconds after he pulls away. "I'm Griff," he says, those brown eyes sparkling. "Griff Glasfair."

"Nice to meet you, Griff."

"Likewise." He stretches, Auror robes pulling taut across his chest. It's a little obscene, how tight they are, but Teddy can't bring himself to complain. "I hear you're going to show me the ropes."

Oh, Teddy wants to show him the ropes all right. Wants to show him right into his bed. He won't, obviously. It's just been far too long since his last lay, and being unexpectedly confronted with tall, dark, and handsome is throwing Teddy for a loop, is all. Teddy has to work with Griff, and he's not about to blow his new partnership because he's got a hard-on for the bloke.

"That's right. Shall we get started? The sooner I get you up to speed, the sooner we get to work real cases."

Griff's grin is pure excitement. "I'm all yours."

Teddy barely keeps himself from groaning. He has a feeling that his new partner just may kill him.

***

Teddy changes out of his Auror robes, casting a Cleaning Charm on them before hanging them up on the back of his door. He does a proper wash of his uniform once a week—provided nothing too grimy happened before that day—and considering he spent the entire day inside, he figures a charm is more than sufficient for now.

Normally he throws on a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt and starts scrounging around for something to make for dinner, but today he reaches for a pressed pair of trousers and a mostly unwrinkled button-down. He doesn't need to try too hard—it's just dinner with family, after all—but he still likes to look semi-presentable. Especially today.

There's a standing invitation for dinner at Harry's house every Friday night for his children and Teddy, and, now that Harry and Draco are dating, for Draco and Scorpius as well. It's rare these days that all of the kids are able to make it to the same meal, but Teddy has a feeling everybody will be there tonight. Teddy's the only one of them that's old enough to remember James, but Albus, Lily, and even Scorpius, to an extent, have lived with the shadow that night has cast for most of their lives now. They know how deeply it cut their father, and all of them love Harry unconditionally. Enough to cancel any other plans they might have had so that they can be there with him tonight.

Besides, even if they weren't decent enough human beings to show up on their own, none of them are stupid enough to risk the wrath of Draco Malfoy. Draco's completely mad about Harry, and he can get a little overprotective. Personally, Teddy doesn't think that's such a bad thing. Teddy knows who Harry is to the rest of the wizarding world, the things he's done, and he sees the way witches and wizards treat him, the way they defer to him and make demands of him, wanting him to continue to be their saviour. Teddy's glad that Harry has Draco in his corner, somebody who understands that sometimes Harry is the one that needs the protecting. Honestly, Teddy wishes Harry would just move in with Draco already. It's obvious that Draco is good for him, that they're good for each other, but considering how long it took Draco to convince Harry to even date him, Teddy's not sure how long Harry will hold out on taking that next step. Draco's already more than there, though. In fact, Teddy's pretty sure Draco would take more from Harry if he could get it, that he'd be willing to head to the Ministry tomorrow and get married if he thought Harry would be up for it. But Harry's cautious, and Draco knows him well enough by now to understand they need to take things slowly. It hurts sometimes, when Teddy thinks about it too much, because he knows Harry hasn't always been this way. There was a time when Harry wasn't so guarded, when he was less careful with his heart. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what changed.

One way or another, everything always comes back to James.

Teddy checks himself in the mirror, realising how little he thought of James today at the same moment he registers the deep auburn of his hair. His cheeks heat. Generally he has to concentrate to use his metamorphmagus ability, but sometimes his hair will turn completely without his realising it, usually if he's feeling distracted or indecisive—or, on occasion, when he's feeling a particularly powerful emotion. He hopes the colour changed after he got home, and not in front of his handsome new partner. That would be unbearably mortifying.

They spent the day together, Teddy giving him the grand tour of the offices and the holding cells and some of the various departments that they might be called upon to partner with on any given case. He explained that Jeremy the file clerk was not above being bribed with a chip butty from the shop off 7th if Griff wanted to get his various requests moved to the top of the pile, and that he had best not use the loos for a good hour after Dallings had been in there if he knew what was good for him. Teddy showed him to "Restaurant Row", an avenue that branched off Diagon and was filled with tasty cafés and restaurants, perfect for an Auror on the go. They ate at one of Teddy's favourites, a quirky restaurant that sold burgers and teriyaki—both delicious.

Teddy finds his chest tingling as he remembers it, remembers the easy flow of conversation and the feeling of utter rightness. Griff is...captivating, there's no other word for it. Teddy can't remember the last time he was so enamoured with somebody. Something just clicks when they're together, and even thinking about him now sends a little flush of heat straight through him. Griff's obviously smart, with a keen eye that Teddy can tell is constantly taking in details about their surroundings. He asks intelligent, pointed questions, and it had been clear all day that he was absorbing everything that Teddy was saying and taking his Auror assignment seriously. Even beyond his intelligence—a trait that's always turned Teddy on—is his wicked sense of humour. Teddy knows Griff was trying to be on his best behaviour and put on a professional front, but as the day wore on, more and more sly commentary and biting wit slipped through. Teddy takes it as a sign that Griff felt as instantly comfortable around Teddy as Teddy felt around him. He can't wait to work with Griff, to see him in action.

There's still the pesky issue of Teddy's attraction to him, however. If anything, it grew worse as the day went on, as Griff gave Teddy more and more reasons to want him. It's like somebody asked Teddy to describe all the things he finds attractive in a bloke, and then decided to hand-deliver them all to him in the form of his new Auror partner. They even got the accent. Teddy's always had a weakness for accents in general, and American ones in particular. He lost his virginity to an American exchange student, Amy, during sixth year. It broke his heart when she returned home at the end of the year, and left him with an incurable attraction to sexy Americans.

Teddy doesn't know that much about Griff—it's understandable, it's only been one day—but there's something intriguing about the mystery of him. He's so warm and friendly and open, but Teddy's not an Auror for nothing, and there's something closed off below the surface, Teddy can tell. Griff is only as open as he wants to seem. It makes Teddy curious, makes him want to learn more, makes him want to be somebody that Griff lets past those defenses. Yes, it's only been one day, but in that one day, Griff managed to do what few people have ever managed—he took Teddy's mind off James. He'd gone into work that morning, fully expecting to be snappish and bitter and barely tolerable as memories of James and what might have been assaulted his mind. Instead, he found himself charmed and captivated, his mind focussed on the here and now instead of drowning in the past.

Of course, that reprieve couldn't last forever, and Teddy expects James to be at the forefront of everybody's minds that evening. He steps up to the Floo and grabs a handful of powder, bracing himself as he walks through the green flames and into Harry's parlour. Teddy loves his godfather, but he's sure tonight won't be as light and warm as his day. Dinner will undoubtedly be a sombre affair, but he knows how much his presence means to Harry. Misery does love its company and all that.

Teddy is a little later than expected—he'd been enjoying himself so much with Griff that he'd lost track of time—and the lot of them have already sat down when Teddy makes his way to the dining room.

"Teddy!" Harry's voice is warm with affection, though there's a heavy note of grief there that's unmistakeable. "I was starting to think you forgot."

Teddy smiles tiredly. "Sorry I'm late. My new partner started today, and I guess I lost track of time catching him up to speed."

"No worries," Albus joins in. "We just sat down. Haven't even started yet."

"Excellent." Teddy sits down in the open setting between Draco and Lily before reaching for the bowl of mashed potatoes and helping himself.

"You said something about a new partner?" Draco says after several long moments of subdued silence as they serve themselves.

"Yeah. Chang promised to partner me with the first available Auror after Hodge retired last month, and we just took on a new Junior Auror from the States. Griff Glasfair. It's only been a day, but I think it'll be a good match."

"He cute?" Lily asks. She was terribly disappointed when Teddy's first Auror partner turned out to be a bloke older than her father. In Lily's outspoken opinion, the best part of having a godbrother in the Aurors is easy access to handsome men in uniform.

Teddy’s cheeks heat, and Lily's mouth widens into a grin. "Finally! You'll have to bring him to dinner some night."

Harry gives his daughter a faintly exasperated look, before turning kind eyes onto Teddy. "She's right, you should. Any friend of yours is welcome here, I hope you know that."

Teddy's throat itches and he looks down at his plate. "Yeah, I know," he mumbles, before shoveling some green beans into his mouth.

"How's Aunt Andromeda doing?" Draco asks after an awkwardly long pause.

"She's still in Spain. Not due back for another couple of months." These past few years his grandmother has taken to spending England's colder months somewhere a bit more tropical. This time it's Spain, likely because the man she's been dating for half a year now has family in Seville.

"Ahh, right," Draco says with a small wrinkle of his nose. "She's staying with her new beau. Thomas? Tortoise?"

Scorpius and Albus snicker and Harry rolls his eyes fondly. "It's Torquil, and he seems like a perfectly fine gentleman. I hardly think you're one to make fun of somebody's name, Draco."

Draco inclines his head in acknowledgement, and the room falls silent once more.

The rest of dinner goes much the same way, stilted snippets of conversation pulled out of one another like particularly difficult teeth. Even Lily with her normally endless chatter, or Albus and Scorpius, with their constant inside jokes and playful banter, are unusually quiet. They were never old enough to eat dinner all together as a family, but James's absence still hangs over the room, painful and oppressive.

Teddy wonders what this meal might have been like if James were here, alive and well. Would Draco still be sitting at the table, looking at Harry with tender concern? Or would Harry and Ginny be together instead, raising a whole and happy family?

Harry and Ginny divorced nearly ten years ago now, though they're still on mostly amicable terms. Sometimes, when Teddy sees them talking to one another at a family gathering, he wonders if what happened to James is what set them on their course towards separation, or if it was always in the cards for them. He remembers how close they seemed to him as a child, both before and after James's abduction, the way the pain and strife seemed to almost drive them together instead of apart. His grandma Andromeda had remarked on it, once, in the early days, how unusual it was for a couple who lost a child to stay together in the wake of their loss, how human nature made them blame one another and themselves. Harry and Ginny seemed to be the exception to that rule...until they weren't.

Now, Teddy can see that they coped with the loss differently, and maybe that played a role in their eventual separation. They were both devastated, but where Ginny seemed to accept that James was dead after a few years and tried her best to move on, Harry had a harder time letting go of his son. She didn't care any less than Harry did though, Teddy knew that much. Teddy saw her two years ago crying quietly in her old bedroom, during the party at the Burrow celebrating Albus leaving Hogwarts. Grant—her new husband—had his arms wrapped around her as she twisted an old Gryffindor tie between her hands and sobbed. Teddy knows with complete certainty that she was thinking of James, of her fearless little future-Gryffindor son whom she would never get to see leave her alma mater. 

The only way for Ginny not to drown in her own grief was to lock it away, to compartmentalise as much as she could and move on. Teddy thinks that was hard for Harry to accept, that he couldn't reconcile the fact that their grief didn't manifest the same way, that they were divided in their heartache. They divorced the month James would have left for Hogwarts, and Teddy's sure that's no coincidence. He was on the platform that day with Harry and Ginny as they waved him away for the final time. Teddy doesn't think he'll ever forget the bewildered loss and open anguish on their faces as they watched the train pull out of the station, short one person.

Ginny got remarried a couple of years later to Grant Page—a brilliant Quidditch player, and a decent enough bloke as far as Teddy can tell. She seems happy. Harry on the other hand...Teddy sighs quietly. Maybe that isn't fair. Harry doesn't seem unhappy, and in the past few years, Teddy would even say that he seems damn near content. Teddy credits most of that to Draco. He wonders if Harry does as well.

Harry and Draco had been friends of a sort, even before everything imploded. Though maybe reluctantly polite acquaintances was more accurate. Ginny and Astoria were the real friends, meeting at work and forming an instant bond, which meant Harry and Draco were forced to suffer through one another's company. Afterwards, though, that seemed to change. Maybe it was because Draco wasn't a close friend or family member, and Harry needed to confide in somebody with some distance. Maybe it was because Harry had been in a dark place, and he didn't want somebody to be kind and pitying. Or maybe it was something else altogether, but Harry began to spend a lot more time with Draco. They became actual friends, leaning on one another through the hell of those first few years after James's abduction, through Harry leaving the Aurors and starting his charity, through Draco's divorce, and then through Harry's.

Teddy's not sure just when he realised that Draco's feelings for Harry weren't exactly platonic, or when he realised that Harry returned them. What he does know, is that Draco spent a good two years actively trying to wear Harry down, before he finally consented to a date, and that Draco has battled for each and every inch Harry has given him since. Teddy loves his godfather, but sometimes he doesn't know why Draco does it, why he fights so hard to be a part of Harry's life, when Harry is so scared, so reluctant to open his heart.

And then he sees the way Draco looks at Harry, and sometimes he even catches a glimpse of the rare, unguarded moments when Harry looks right back at Draco, and Teddy knows. 

For all of the love in Harry's heart, the love he showers on his children, on Teddy, and even on Draco, in his own slow and stilted way, that night changed him. Or maybe there was always that carefulness in him, that subtle reluctance, and James's abduction was the catalyst to bring it all out to the forefront.

Teddy remembers there was a time when he believed what all the stories say, that Harry Potter isn't afraid of anything. He knows better, now.

Harry Potter is afraid of having his heart broken again. 

Teddy can't say he blames him.


	2. Chapter 2

It's only been a few weeks, but Teddy feels like he's known Griff his entire life. The two of them just click, their thoughts vibrating along the same frequency, and Teddy can't remember the last time he made such a good friend so quickly.

It certainly doesn't hurt that Griff's a fast learner and eager to do whatever he needs to do to prove himself. Normally, Teddy might be a little annoyed at the fact that having a rookie partner means he has to work the lighter cases—noise violations, minor break-ins, and the like—but Griff's enthusiasm is contagious. Besides, the lighter workload means he has plenty of time to admire Griff's fine form and hear that sexy American accent as they get to know one another better.

"Do it again," Griff begs, expression rapt and eyes burning with fascination. They're in their cubicle, filling out the reports for that day's work—one instance of public indecency, one of wanton and furious flying, and one for possession of class C potions. Griff offered to take two of the three, but only if Teddy showed off more of his metamorphmagus ability. 

Teddy thinks for a moment, before concentrating and morphing his features into those of Head Auror Chang. Griff's eyes widen, his mouth dropping open in shocked surprise. Teddy's not sure why Griff's reaction makes his heart race—it's hardly the first time he's used his abilities to show off. He shakes off Chang's features, settling back into his own familiar form. Teddy changes his hair to a deep navy blue—one of his favourites—and catches a flash of something that looks a lot like appreciation in Griff's eyes. Fuck, that could become a problem. The only thing keeping Teddy from jumping Griff's bones right this moment, regulations be damned, is the likelihood that Griff isn't as attracted to Teddy as Teddy is to him. 

"Dude, that is like, the coolest fucking thing I have ever seen. I bet you aced Disguises."

Teddy laughs. "Yeah, it's definitely come in handy a time or two."

"Hoo, I bet. You probably drove your parents up the walls with it, didn't you?" Griff flashes him a wicked and conspiratorial smile that makes Teddy's stomach clench, even as a well-worn sadness flickers through him.

"My parents are dead, actually," Teddy explains. "Died when I was just a baby. But my grandmother and my godparents, yeah, I definitely drove them mad." Teddy smiles to show Griff he's not upset by his question.

Griff's smile is soft and commiserating. "My parents are dead, too. Well, I'm not sure about my dad, actually. I never knew him. But my mom died a couple years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that. How'd she die, if you don't mind me asking?"

Griff shakes his head. "Nah, I don't mind. She had a rare blood disease. She was sick a lot when I was growing up, but she refused to see a Healer. Not sure it would have helped anyway."

"Why didn't she trust Healers?"

Griff shrugs. "She was always a little...paranoid. Didn't trust Healers or the government, anything like that."

"She must not have been happy with you joining the Aurors."

Griff snorts, and the sound is a little bitter. "No, she wasn't. I joined up when I was eighteen, and she was furious. But her condition got worse before I had a chance to start the program, and I deferred for a year so I could take care of her. I started training after she died. I don't know why, but all I've ever wanted to be is an Auror, ever since I was little."

Teddy can understand that. He can't remember a time when he didn't want to be an Auror, just like his mum. After James was taken, that desire morphed into a bone-deep need, a calling that he couldn't ignore even if he wanted to. He can't imagine doing anything else.

"What brought you over to London?"

Griff twirls his quill between his fingers as he leans back, spinning around in his chair as he looks up at the ceiling. Teddy eyes the exposed column of Griff's throat, his smooth skin disappearing into the soft v of his tight, black t-shirt. His maroon Auror robes are draped haphazardly over his desk, and Teddy's not sure if he's happy about how much more of Griff he gets to see without the heavy robes, or frustrated that all that delicious temptation isn't covered from view.

"My mom was all the family I had, and growing up homeschooled I didn't have many friends or connections in New Mexico." There's a loneliness buried deep beneath his words, and Teddy's heart twinges. Griff shrugs, stopping mid-spin and tossing the quill onto his desk. He reaches into one of the bottom drawers of his desk and pulls out a bag of crisps, holding it out to Teddy in silent invitation. Teddy declines—his throat is dry enough already with adding all that salt. "She was actually from England, my mom," Griff continues, opening the bag of crisps with a loud crinkle of plastic. "She _never_ talked about it, but her accent would slip out every once in awhile, usually when she was angry or upset. All she ever told me was that everybody she cared about was dead." He munches on some crisps thoughtfully, sucking the grease and salt off his fingers in a manner that has Teddy's cock pressing against the seam of his trousers. "I've always wanted to visit England, and when a spot opened up in the London office just after my qualifiers...it seemed like fate. Something just called me here, you know? "

Teddy nods. "Did you try looking your mum up in the registry when you got here? Maybe you've got a distant cousin around or something."

Griff's mouth slants in disappointment. "First thing I did. Dead end though. Honestly, with how paranoid she was, I wouldn't be surprised if she changed her name."

Teddy's brow furrows. It's a little strange, sure, but not entirely out of the realm of the reasonable. "Do you know if she was a Muggleborn or a half-blood?"

Griff looks at him in confusion. "Huh?"

Right. Blood purity wasn't as big a deal over in America as it was over here. "There was a war here about twenty-five years ago. It's, uh, that's actually how my parents died, in the final battle."

Griff's face creases with sympathy. "Yeah, I've heard mention of the war. I'm sorry about your parents."

"It was a long time ago. Anyway, it was all about blood purity, and when the baddies got control of the Ministry, they started these blood registries. I'd just been born, so I don't remember any of this, of course, but I've heard the stories. It was awful. They made everybody register their blood status and justify their magic. If your mum was Muggle-born, it might have scarred her, convinced her to flee and change her name." It seems like a bit of an over-reaction to Teddy, but who is he to judge? He's heard enough about the war to know it was really bad for a lot of witches and wizards, and losing people close to you...well, Teddy knows plenty about how that can affect a person.

Griff nods, his expression a strange mixture of horrified and thoughtful. "I hadn't thought of anything like that, but yeah...it could be." 

He finishes with the crisps and moves on to playing with his quill again, brushing the feather against his lips before sucking on the end. Griff seems to have a bit of an oral fixation, and it's driving Teddy fucking _mad_. He wants to kiss Griff, wants to feel those lips against his own. He asks him a question instead.

"What are you doing tonight?"

Griff looks at him, a peculiar gleam in his eye. "Nothing. Why?"

"No Friday night plans?" The thought shouldn't bring Teddy so much irrational pleasure, but it does.

"Nope," Griff says, a smile playing across his lips. "Any particular reason you're asking?"

Teddy feels his face begin to heat, and he hopes the blush isn't too obvious. "I, uh, I've got a standing dinner invitation to my godfather's house every Friday night. It's usually him and his partner, and whichever of their kids can make it." He clears his throat, looking down at the half-filled-in report on his desk. "I've mentioned you, that I have a new Auror partner, and he said you're welcome to come by if you'd like. It's not a huge affair or anything, but they're good people."

"Yeah? You sure I won't be intruding?" Griff asks.

"Not at all. But you really don't have to come if you're not feeling up to it. No pressure."

"No," Griff says, a grin plumping his cheeks. "That sounds great! It'd be nice to meet some new people."

He looks genuinely pleased by the invitation, and Teddy feels something loosen inside of him that he hadn't even realised was wound tight. Griff seems to be fitting right in with the rest of the Auror Corp, already earning the nickname _Gryffindor_ for his name and his bold personality. It suits him—it's only been a couple of weeks, but Teddy's positive Griff would have sorted into Gryffindor if he'd gone to Hogwarts. Still, Teddy knows there's a difference between workplace camaraderie and true friendship and companionship. He wants the latter for Griff, wants him to feel happy and comfortable here.

Griff is kind, funny, and laid back—Teddy is sure he'll fit in great with the Potter family. Teddy had briefly considered inviting him to the biweekly Weasley brunch, but that's a much crazier affair, and Teddy figures it's probably best not to throw the poor bloke into the deep end on the first go-around.

"Great! It's nothing fancy, but I'll want to run home after work to shower and change. We could meet back here at the Ministry Floos and head over together? Around 6:30?"

"Sounds good." Griff flashes him another dazzling smile, before focussing back on the reports on his desk. Teddy forces himself to do the same, ignoring the annoying butterflies in his belly in favour of documenting the details of the earlier arrest for indecent exposure.

His gaze flicks up to where Griff is sucking fervently on the end of his quill, the damp fronds teasing at his lips. Teddy stifles a sigh and ignores the lust stirring in his belly.

He has a feeling he's just going to have to get used to it.

***

Griff is waiting for him when Teddy steps out of the Floo and into the Ministry Atrium. He's wearing a pair of dark, fitted jeans and a forest green shirt that looks entirely too good against his tanned skin. He grins when he sees Teddy, cheeks dimpling and warm, brown eyes sparkling in pleasure. His auburn hair is still a riot of messy waves, but it's obvious he's done his best to tame them into something presentable. The effect is...captivating. Teddy gulps.

 _Pull yourself together, Lupin!_ Merlin, this attraction is getting out of hand, and Teddy hopes it's the kind of thing that burns hot and fast, because he's not sure he's up to feeling this way for however long their partnership lasts.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup. We're Flooing?"

"Yeah, that's the easiest way to get there. Is that okay?"

Griff nods. "Yeah, I think I've finally got the hang of it."

Teddy's brow furrows. "Did you not have a Floo growing up?"

"Nah. They're really not all that common in America. Most buildings don't have fireplaces, unless they're really big or old, so Flooing isn't all that practical."

Teddy's never even considered that, but he supposes it makes sense. The United States is a fairly new country, comparatively speaking, and he knows a lot of the newer buildings in Britain have even stopped including fireplaces. Still, he can't imagine traveling without it. With all the anit-Apparition wards over public buildings and private homes, Floo is often the most effective way to travel.

"How do you get around?"

"Depends. Apparating or broom, sometimes. Though mostly by car. Well, I actually drove a motorcycle, but most wizards use cars."

It takes Teddy an embarrassing amount of time to recover from the mental image of Griff on a motorcycle, those strong thighs straddling gleaming metal and matte leather. He clears his throat. "Car? But isn't that a little….slow?"

Griff snorts. "Well, we're hardly driving No-Maj cars, are we? I noticed you guys don't seem to have a lot of cars over here, but the magical automobile business is pretty healthy over in the States. You can get a lot of really cool features, if you have the money for them."

Teddy nods thoughtfully. Sometimes it's easy to forget that London isn't the center of the magical universe. Of course different countries would have different customs and habits to support their different infrastructures. "What happened to the motorcycle?"

Griff's lips twist into a pout. "Customs wouldn't let me bring her over, so I ended up selling her to one of the guys I trained with in New Mexico." He sighs a little wistfully. "Such a shame. She was a real beauty. I've been thinking of getting one here, once I save up a bit."

Teddy decides to ignore this comment. If he starts imagining Griff on a motorcycle again, things are going to get very embarrassing, very quickly.

"Shall we?" he says instead.

"Sure."

Teddy gives him the address, before grabbing a handful of powder and calling out for Harry's house as he steps into the grate. 

The study is empty as he steps through, and he quickly moves out of the way, nerves pinging until Griff staggers through a moment later. It's obvious he's not used to travelling by Floo, and he stumbles as he exits. Luckily, Teddy's there to catch him, bracing Griff's well-shaped arms with his hands. The muscles flex beneath Teddy's hands, warm and firm beneath the smooth cotton of Griff's shirt sleeves, and for one brief and glorious moment, their eyes meet. Teddy's breath catches at the unmistakable flash of heat there, and he's tempted, so fucking tempted, to lean in for a kiss that he's almost sure will be well received. But this isn't the time or the place or the person. It's been two weeks, and already Teddy knows he and Griff are going to be great Auror partners. He's not going to fuck it up because he's horny.

Teddy steps back, positive his cheeks are Quaffle-red. "All right there?"

Griff coughs, grins, dusts off his clothes as he pulls himself together. "Yeah, great. Thanks for that. Still not quite used to Floos, but at least I showed up in the right place this time."

Teddy grins, happy that the awkwardness of their shared moment didn't linger. He's sure there's a story behind Griff's statement and he wants to ask more, but he can hear noise coming from the kitchen, and it's probably bad form to invite Griff to Harry's house and then keep him to himself all evening, no matter how tempting the prospect sounds.

"Ready to meet everybody?"

Griff's expression falters for a moment as he bites his lip. The nervousness is written all over his face, and Teddy's palms itch with the desire to put a hand on his shoulder in comfort. Teddy's own stomach is aflutter, and he hates that this feels not unlike the family dinner where he and Victoire first announced they were dating all those years ago. Griff is his partner, his _work_ partner, not his lover or his boyfriend. And yet, no matter how many times he repeats those words to himself, the anxious fluttering never stops. He wants Harry to like Griff, wants Griff to like Harry. Judging from the apprehensive look on Griff's face, he's in a similar boat.

"Don't worry," Teddy adds. "They won't bite."

Griff's smile makes a reappearance. "Biting, I don't mind." It's only through extreme force of will that Teddy doesn't moan aloud. Griff's grin dims a little as he continues, "Who all is going to be here again?"

"Tonight it's just my godfather, Harry, his partner, Draco, and Harry's daughter, Lily. Harry's son, Albus, and Draco's son, Scorpius, aren't going to make it tonight. They work at the same firm in the potion's research division, and they've been away all week at a conference in Berlin."

"Draco and Scorpius? What the hell kind of names are those?"

Teddy laughs. "They are kind of weird, aren't they? But don't say that in front of Draco. You'll be treated to a nice long lecture on honouring family tradition and ancestry. Plus, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but we've got some weird names over here."

"I don't know, Teddy doesn't seem like such a weird name."

Irrational warmth spreads through his veins like liquid sunlight, flushing his cheeks a delicate pink. He swallows. "Thanks, I guess. We have normal names too, of course. But then again, my mum's name was Nymphadora, so…"

"Was it really?"

The edge of Teddy's lip pulls up into a half-smile. "Yeah, apparently she hated it though, went by Tonks—her maiden name. She was a metamorphmagus. An Auror, too."

Griff's eyes are soft as he looks at Teddy. "Just like you."

Teddy's throat feels a little tight. "Yeah. Uh, shall we say hi to the others, then?"

Griff smiles in understanding and nods. "Let's do this."

As soon as Teddy sets foot in the kitchen, he knows something is wrong. Lily is at the table downing a glass of wine, and from the looks of things, it's not her first. Harry's banging pots around with unnecessary force as he finishes preparing dinner—some kind of beef stew from the smell of things—and there's an angry, upset energy pulsing around him. Draco's there, watching Harry with wary, concerned eyes. He looks like he wants to wrap his arms around Harry and comfort him, but knows it won't be welcomed. So he watches Harry instead, as if waiting for the moment when Harry will stop looking like a cornered kneazle ready to strike out at the first hand that reaches out to him.

Teddy leads Griff over to the table where Lily is pouring herself another glass of wine. 

"Hey, Lils."

She tilts her glass at him in salutation, before turning towards Griff and giving him a very thorough once-over. "Who's your friend?" she asks in a lilting, flirtatious tone. It grates on Teddy's nerves—and not just because Lily's still practically a little girl to Teddy, and shouldn't be flirting with older men. But as much as he may want one, he doesn't have any claim on Griff.

"This is Griff, my new Auror partner."

"Oh, yes." She smiles and adjusts herself, arching slightly to put her modest chest more prominently on display. "I'm Lily," she says, looking up at Griff through mascaraed lashes and extending a slim hand.

Griff smiles gallantly and takes her hand, though Teddy catches an edge of amusement dancing in his eyes. Tension bleeds out of him. Teddy's fairly certain Griff likes men, and he has a feeling from his reaction that Griff isn't as fluid when it comes to the sex of his partners as Teddy is, though he's clearly recognised Lily's interest. 

"What's going on?" Teddy asks Lily, partially to prevent her from her flirting, but mostly because he's legitimately curious. He nods towards the kitchen, where Harry is mixing a salad with what can only be described as hostility. "What did the poor lettuce ever do to Harry?"

"Dinner's ready," Harry announces before Lily has a chance to respond, his voice gruff. He sends the dishes zooming towards the table with a little too much force. Teddy barely dodges out of the way of the sloshing pot of stew. Draco waves his wand and gentles the speeding dishes, ensuring they don't go rocketing right off the table.

"Hello, Teddy," Draco says with a worn smile before turning towards Griff. "And you must be Teddy's new Auror partner."

Griff smiles and extends his hand. "Griff Glasfair."

Draco stares at Griff's smiling expression for a brief second before blinking and shaking Griff's hand. Griff flashes Teddy an inquiring look, but Teddy shrugs. The whole lot of them are a strange bunch, no denying it. "It's lovely to meet you, Griff. We're happy to have you, though I'm sorry you're coming on such a...trying day."

"What the hell is going on?" Teddy asks again as they all sit down at the table. 

Harry growls and begins to serve himself some stew, before finally noticing Griff sitting next to him at the table. He freezes for a second, eyes going wide.

"This is Griff, Dad," Lily offers from Harry's other side, clearly sensing his confusion. "He's Teddy's new Auror partner."

"Oh, yes, right." He sets the pot of stew down and extends his hand to Griff. "How rude of me. I'm Harry Potter, Teddy's godfather. I'm afraid you've caught me on a bad day, but I'm happy to meet you. Any friend of Teddy's is more than welcome here."

"No problem at all. Thank you for having me. You have a lovely home."

Harry smiles, the first genuinely pleased expression Teddy has seen on him all night. "You've manners, I like that." He turns his gaze on Teddy, pointing his fork at him. "Try to hold onto this one."

Teddy blushes, unable to ignore the romantic implications of the statement, though he's fairly certain Harry didn't mean it that way. He does his best to cover his embarrassment. "You act like I ran Hodge off. He _retired_."

"Yes, but who drove him to retirement, hmm?" Lily asks, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I don't know, maybe the forty years of dedicated service?"

Griff snorts and Teddy grins at him. He doesn't miss Lily's assessing gaze, and he wonders what conclusions she's drawing. Teddy can't bring himself to care, not now, with Griff and him sharing a conspiratorial smile.

Despite the momentary levity, there's still a heavy tension that overlays the table, vibrating around Harry, and even Lily and Draco to some extent. Nobody has answered Teddy's questions.

"Is anybody going to explain what happened today?"

Harry takes a long gulp of wine, and Draco sighs. "We had another… _imposter_ today," Draco says quietly, though the word 'imposter' is said with so much venom, Teddy's surprised it didn't burn a hole straight through his ears.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," Harry chimes in bitterly. "It's been over a year since the last one. We've been overdue."

Teddy wilts. He should have known. "I'm sorry."

Griff looks at him in silent confusion, and Teddy gives a quick shake of his head, hoping Griff understands not to push. The last thing Harry needs right now is for Teddy to explain the whole sordid history to a newcomer.

"He was just so obvious!" Lily bursts out suddenly, cheeks flushed and eyes a little glassy. She's had a lot of wine. "He wouldn't even consent to a magical signature comparison _or_ a blood test, like we were just going to take his word for it. Fucking amateur."

"Language, Lily," Harry says, clearly on reflex.

"Dad, I'm seventeen. And even you have to admit it's bullshit. Why can't they just leave us alone?"

"Because your family is very rich and very famous," Draco says, drily. Harry growls, clearly uncomfortable with this assessment, no matter how true it is. "Anyway, why don't we talk about something else." His tone is genial, but there's a thread of steel beneath it. He turns towards Griff, a polite smile on his face. "Griff, how are you liking London so far?"

The rest of dinner passes in polite, if occasionally tense and awkward conversation. Teddy curses himself for apparently picking the worst possible night to invite Griff over, but he seems relatively unfazed by the strangeness.

Lily leaves soon after the meal is over, heading out to meet a "friend" for drinks. Teddy, not quite ready to say goodnight to Griff, offers to show him around the house. Normally, he might hang out a little longer with Harry and Draco, but it's obvious that the day has been a long one, and Teddy doesn't want to push their luck. 

Griff is quiet as Teddy shows him the living room and Harry's study, the bathroom and the bonus room and the kids' rooms upstairs. He takes it all in with a faint look of puzzlement that makes Teddy feel a little uneasy.

"Are you all right?" Teddy asks when they reach his old room, the one he slept in whenever Andromeda let him stay the night.

Griff looks around the room, a faint line between his eyes as he examines the walls. "Hmm?"

"You seem a little...off. I hope the tension downstairs didn't make you uncomfortable."

Griff shakes his head. "No, no, I'm fine. I'm just taking it all in. There are a lot of pictures everywhere."

He nods towards the walls, decorated with moving, smiling, waving photographs of Teddy throughout the years. Teddy laughs, a little embarrassed as he watches an eight-year-old version of himself blow a raspberry at the camera. 

"Hah, yeah, Harry's real big on family. Didn't your mum plaster the walls with photos of you?"

Griff shrugs. "Not really. My mum told me there was some kind of accident when I was little, a fire or something, and it destroyed a lot of her personal things. I don't think we have any photos of me before I was ten."

"That must have been hard for her."

"She didn't like to talk about it." 

Teddy nods, sensing that Griff wasn't up for discussing it further. "I am sorry about all the drama downstairs," he says instead, changing the subject. "Probably not the best night to invite you over."

Griff seems to shake off the strange mood that's settled over him and climbs onto the bed, sitting cross-legged and staring at Teddy, looking completely at home. "Yeah, what was that about?"

Teddy sighs, pulling out the desk chair, turning it towards the bed, and collapsing back into it. " _That_ , was about James."

A shudder runs through Griff, and he's suddenly alert, as if he can sense the weight of that name, as if he knows the importance of what Teddy's about to tell him.

Teddy runs through what happened: the abduction and the aftermath. It was a circus, once the media caught wind that James was missing. The Potters received hundreds of letters from people coming forward with information and "James" sightings, with sick people demanding ransoms or claiming to be involved just to get their fifteen minutes of fame. All the publicity did more harm than good, obscuring the truth until all their leads went cold, and James was assumed dead. Harry never fully believed that James was dead, a fact the media made the world well aware of. Even now, sixteen years later, a new "James" seems to resurfaces every twelve months or so, claiming to be Harry's long-lost son. Teddy doesn't go deep into the details, certainly doesn't talk about his own grief and guilt, but somehow he thinks Griff senses it all the same.

Griff's silent for a long while after Teddy finishes, biting his lip and staring off into space, his brain clearly at work. When he speaks, it's not what Teddy is expecting.

"I think we should investigate what happened to James."

"What?"

"What happened to James, to this family, it's clearly eating at all of you. I think we should look into it."

Teddy blinks, his brain a little slow to absorb Griff's words. "Why? What good will dragging up the past do? Do you really think we'll be able to solve a case more than fifteen years after the fact, where nobody else could, even at the time?"

"Maybe not." His face scrunches, and he capitulates. "Probably not. But I can tell what happened to James weighs heavily on you. Maybe looking into things for yourself might help to give you closure."

Closure, that blasted word again. Teddy’s mind immediately flicks to Victoire, to that last night in their shared flat as the woman he thought he'd one day marry broke things off for good. It's been years now since they broke up, but he can still remember every word she said to him that night, the gentle assertions that she wouldn't continue to play second fiddle to his guilt and grief, to a ghost that he couldn't seem to let go. 

"I'm not sure…"

"Come on," Griff pleads. "We can work through things in our spare time. What can it hurt?"

A lot, Teddy thinks, but he stays silent. The idea of finally getting closure, of somehow managing to lay down this terrible burden is an attractive one, as is the promise of spending even more time with Griff.

"All right," he agrees after a long deliberation. A smile tugs at his lips at Griff's jubilant expression. "But we're going to do it quietly. I doubt we'll crack the case, and I don't want to get anybody's hopes up."

Griff nods. "That's fair."

"I'll look into pulling up the old Auror files next week."

"Sounds good." Griff's smile is a gorgeous, crooked thing that Teddy wants to kiss. He turns away instead.

"In the meantime, we should probably head out."

Griff slides off the bed in a fluid display of flexibility and dexterity. Teddy definitely does not think of other applications for that pliant elasticity. 

It is definitely time to leave. There's a massive wank waiting at home with Teddy's name on it.


	3. Chapter 3

It's the last Wednesday of the month, which means it's time for Teddy's monthly dinner with Victoire. They meet at the same restaurant each time, a little Italian bistro in Hogsmeade that they both love. The two of them used to eat there all of the time back when they were dating. It's the restaurant Teddy took her to on their first date, where Teddy planned to propose to her, once upon a time. When they split up, the both of them had promised that the restaurant would remain _their_ place, and though it took awhile for them to settle firmly into friends, Teddy's happy they’ve finally reached a point where monthly dinners together at their favourite restaurant fill him with happiness instead of lonely bitterness.

Unsurprisingly, Teddy's the first one to arrive—Victoire is notorious for her chronic lateness—and he takes the initiative to order for them both. Neither of them have strayed from their tried and true favourites in all their years of coming here: linguini and clams for Victoire, veal picatta for Teddy, and some mozzarella caprese for them to share. They'll split a bottle of wine as well, but that's the one thing they switch up every visit, and this month is Victoire's turn to choose the bottle. 

Victoire shows up just as the waiter is placing the mozzarella caprese in the center of the white tablecloth, grinning in exhausted relief as Teddy waves her over. She looks as immaculate and fashionable as ever in tight, dark trousers, a gauzy white blouse, and bright pink heels. Her straight blonde hair is pulled up into a tight, sleek ponytail, and her makeup is flawless and deceptively understated—Teddy knows that the natural look she's sporting takes ages to apply. There are faint traces of purple under her eyes, indicating her exhaustion, but she still looks stylish and beautiful. It sends a small shiver of familiar appreciation through him, and the ache that accompanies it is familiar as well. Years have passed since they were together, and though he's well and truly over it, his time with her was one of the happiest periods in his life. Nostalgia can be a real bitch sometimes.

"Sorry I'm late," Victoire breathes as she settles into the chair across from Teddy and picks up the wine list from the edge of the table. "We've got a show next month in Milan and Tailler is on a bloody tear. I spent the entire day interviewing models because he decided he wanted to go with an entirely new look and fired all of our old ones."

Teddy smiles in commiseration. They'd still been dating when she first began working for Cristophe Tailler, an up-and-coming name in the world of wizarding high fashion. She was only an assistant back then, but she'd been determined to work her way up and learn everything there was to know about the fashion industry. Tailler had taken her under his wing, but he was a high-strung bastard and an exacting boss back then, and from the sound of things, he hasn't changed since. He demands nothing less than perfection from himself, his work, and his employees, and Teddy has been there for more than a few of Victoire's tirades against his unreasonable demands. But he's a genius, and at the end of the day, all the madness is worth it for Victoire. Teddy suspects that she loves the chaos more than she lets on. Her hours are almost crazier than Teddy's and their respective careers sparked more than a few arguments between the two of them in the twilight days of their relationship. All that is water under the bridge now, and Teddy tries to be as supportive as he can of the career that means so much to her.

"I'm sure you'll pull through," Teddy says as he digs into the caprese, the flavours and textures exploding deliciously across his tongue. "You always do."

Her smile is genuine and pleased, and she nods her head at him before snagging the waiter as he passes to request a bottle of some fancy white wine for the two of them. "I assume you already ordered the rest of our food as well?" she asks, turning back to Teddy.

Teddy nods. "Less than ten minutes ago."

"Excellent." She reaches for the caprese, sighing happily as she pops basil, mozzarella, and tomato into her mouth. 

"So we already established that work is mad as usual," Teddy says, a grin splitting his face at Victoire's exaggerated sigh and the twinkle in her eyes. "But how's everything else?"

"Good, good, business as usual."

"And how are things with Demetri?" Teddy's proud of himself. There's only the tiniest twinge of jealousy in the pit of his stomach as he asks, barely even noticeable unless you're looking for it.

Victoire's face lights up at the name. "Great. He's great, we're great, it's all…" She turns the full force of that smile towards Teddy. "It's getting serious, I think. Finding time is a little difficult with both of our schedules, but we're both really committed to making it work, and to making the time we do have together really count."

Teddy smiles back at her, a true smile full of genuine happiness for her. She's been seeing Demitri for going on nine months now, and though she asserted from the beginning that it was just a bit of fun, Teddy knew right away that there was something more going on between them. Demitri was traded last year to the Banchory Bangers from one of the Greek Quidditch teams—Teddy can't remember which. He and Victoire met at some fashionable gala that they both attended for work, and according to Victoire, the sparks flew fast and thick. Teddy is glad that she's finally seemed to realise that this thing with Demitri is more than just a fling, though he also can't deny the slight ache that's taken up beneath his breastbone.

Teddy's well and truly over Victoire, but there was a time when he thought he'd marry her, that they'd spend their lives together. He knows she was right to end it. There were a whole host of things that would have driven them apart eventually, and breaking things off before their friendship was irreparably damaged was a true blessing. Teddy misses having somebody like that though, somebody to love and who loves him back, somebody who's in his corner, utterly and completely. There hasn't been anybody serious since Victoire, and though he's been far from celibate, he wants more than just a warm body in his bed. He wants a partner, and as thrilled as he is that his best friend has found just that, it stings a little that Teddy still hasn't.

"What about you?" Victoire asks as the waiter arrives with their fragrant and steaming dishes.

Teddy's stomach lets out a grumble of approval at the arrival of their food, and Teddy misses her question. "Hmm?"

Victoire chuckles in amusement, a musical sound that draws appreciative glances from nearby tables. "Is there anything new in your lovelife?"

There's not, just as there hasn't been every other time she's asked, but for some reason Teddy's face begins to heat entirely of its own accord as Teddy shakes his head.

Victoire's eyes narrow and her lips twist into a devilish grin. Teddy focuses intently on cutting up his veal. "Don't think you can keep secrets from me, Teddy Lupin! Spill."

Teddy does his best to look confused and innocent. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he says, before taking a bite of food. It's delicious, as always, and he concentrates on the flavours instead of the predatory gleam in Victoire's eyes as she absently twirls linguini around her fork. 

She points her spoon at him accusatorily. "Don't you give me that. You're hiding something. Now out with it."

Teddy sighs, debating the merits of holding his tongue. He wasn't lying, there really isn't anything going on, though he'd very much like there to be. Victoire won't spill his secrets though, and she's like a crup with a bone once she's on the scent of some good gossip. She'll spend the rest of the meal and then some trying to uncover some secret lover of his, and he thinks he'd rather avoid the inquisition.

"There's...somebody I'm interested in."

"Somebody?"

"A bloke. My new Auror partner, actually."

Victoire's eyes go wide and excited. "Right, you mentioned you were getting a new partner last month. An American, yes?" She practically bounces up and down in her chair. "What does he look like? Is he gorgeous? How old is he? Oh, I bet his accent is delicious. I love accents," she sighs dreamily, before straightening. "Tell me everything."

Teddy coughs, the flush on his cheeks deepening. "He's attractive, yes. His name's Griff. He's twenty-two. Smart, funny, broad shoulders, wavy auburn hair. He's got these amazing brown eyes and the most adorable dimples when he smiles, which is all the fucking time. And yeah, his accent is…" A little shiver rolls across Teddy's neck, and his stomach flutters.

"How's his arse?"

Teddy groans, and if there wasn't a plate of food in front of him, he'd have rested his head against the table in hopeless frustration. "Fantastic," he growls, an image of said fantastic arse forming in his mind. "You could probably bounce Galleons off it," he sighs, the longing evident in his voice.

"Oh, Salazar, you've got it bad, don't you?" Victoire teases. Teddy grimaces at her, and she rolls her eyes. "Come on, it's not a bad thing. I haven't seen you this gone on somebody in ages. I say you should go for it!"

Teddy sighs again, pushing bits of lemon and capers around his plate. "It's not that simple, Vic."

"Why not? Is he straight?"

Teddy shrugs. "He hasn't said, but I don't think so. Could be bi, but I don't think he's much for the fairer sex."

"Then what gives? You're kind of smoking hot, Ted, so it can't be because he doesn't want to tap that."

Teddy rolls his eyes, though he's sure his cheeks are going to turn permanently red at this point. "We're _partners_ , Vic. It hasn't been that long, but we already work really well together. I don't want to fuck it all up."

Victoire snorts. "So basically you're being a scared little boy about it because you don't know if he _like_ likes you and you don't want to get rejected."

"Oh, fuck off," Teddy says easily, returning Victoire's grin. 

They eat for a few minutes in companionable silence, before Victoire says softly. "You haven't told me all of it, have you?"

Teddy's jaw clenches. This is the problem with spending time with somebody who knows you so well. They know all of your tics and your tells, know just how and when to push. She's right, Teddy didn't tell her all of it, because he knows she's not going to like the rest.

"We're working on something together. A little side project," he says, not meeting her eyes.

Teddy can practically feel her narrowed eyes and laser focus. She's always been smart, and she knows better than anybody that there's only one topic that's managed to hold Teddy's interest over the years. "Teddy," she says, her voice full of reproach and concern. "Tell me you aren't chasing James again."

His chest constricts. He knew she wouldn't understand. She never has. "It was his idea," Teddy murmurs. 

"Oh, Teddy. Don't you think it's time for you to move on?"

"Don't ’oh, Teddy’ me," he snaps, frustrating bubbling over. "I'm _trying_ to move on. Maybe this will help bring me some of that closure you think I need so badly."

She looks at Teddy as if he's slapped her, and he feels a sudden wave of guilt. James, and Teddy's inability to let what happened go, played a not insignificant part in their break-up. He knows how much she hated hurting him, _hates_ hurting him, and how difficult it was for her to be the one who had to be strong enough to break things off. It's cruel of him to throw those words in her face.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, reaching forward and taking one of her smooth, slim hands in his own. "I didn't mean to get so defensive. But this is something I've got to do."

She nods, a little shaky, and a small, watery smile graces her face. "I know. It's fine, Ted. I'm just worried about you. I don't want you to get your hopes up or fall back into some of your more obsessive habits."

"I'll be careful, I promise. I'm not expecting to solve the case. But maybe going through the old investigation for myself will help settle things a bit in my mind. I just...I need to know I’ve tried."

She sighs heavily. "I know you do."

"Why don't we talk about something else?" Teddy suggests. "You can tell me all about your show in Milan next month."

Her smile is fond and a little wry. She knows that Teddy hates listening to her fashion talk, and she's clearly recognised it for the olive branch it is. Teddy's knotted-up stomach begins to loosen and untangle. He hates it when Victoire is upset with him.

"Well the theme of the collection is..."

***

It takes some finesse (and maybe some misuse of his metamorphmagus abilities) but Teddy is able to get all the relevant case files from James's abduction. He already knows the details of the case well enough, and he can't quite bring himself to look at impersonal documents and photos covering his worst memory, at least not yet, so he passes them off to Griff to review before the weekend.

Teddy attends Friday dinner at Harry's, though he thinks maybe it would have been smarter to skip it this week. Guilt gnaws at his stomach as he chats amiably with his godfather, who's completely unaware of what Teddy is planning to investigate. But Teddy has to follow through with it, not that the idea is in his head, or the wondering will add even more to his burden. There's no turning back for him. Harry never needs to know.

Griff comes over that Saturday, looking devastatingly fit in dark denim jeans, a maroon henley, and a beat-up leather jacket. He smiles at Teddy as he stumbles through the Floo, a crooked grin plumping his cheeks. 

"Nice place," he says as makes himself at home on Teddy's faded periwinkle sofa. It's hideous, but it's damn comfortable. Plus, it was free—one of Andromeda's cast-offs—and it works well enough for Teddy. 

Teddy laughs. His flat is cramped and dark, filled with mismatched furniture and completely lacking in cosy knick-knacks or decorations. "My flat's shit," he says bluntly. "But it gets the job done. I'm not home enough to really do anything with it."

"You should see my place," Griff responds, and Teddy knows he means it in a commiserating way, but his libido is quite keen to focus on the idea of seeing Griff's flat, and the capacity in which he might do so. Fuck, he really should have indulged in a nice, long wank before Griff arrived.

"You want anything to drink?" 

"What are you having?"

"I'm running low on pretty much everything, but I think I have some beer."

"That works," Griff replies as he removes the Shrinking Spell from the boxes and begins to riffle through them.

It takes Teddy longer than expected to find the beer in his mess of a kitchen, and when he comes back with two cold bottles, there's a large case board standing at the edge of his living room.

Griff looks back at him, a little sheepish. "I hope you don't mind, I transfigured the empty bookcase into a case board."

"Nope, it's all yours." He passes one of the open bottles to Griff, and Griff takes it with an appreciative tilt of his mouth.

"If you don't mind, I thought we could start with your recollection of everything that happened that night and what followed."

Teddy shivers, his entire body rebelling against the idea. "You went through the case files, didn't you?"

Griff's expression is kind and understanding. For some reason it sets Teddy's teeth on edge. "Yeah, but it's hard to get a feel for things from old accounts. I'd like to hear your personal perspective. But if it's too much for you, we don't have to do it."

Teddy shakes his head, sliding down to sit on the end of the sofa opposite Griff. How can he expect to look into what happened if he can't bring himself to even talk about it? No, he can do this.

"There was a party," he begins, after taking a fortifying gulp of beer. "Harry and Ginny, Harry's ex-wife, used to throw one every year in May to celebrate the lives of the friends and family people lost during the war." He shudders a little, his mind flicking to thoughts of his parents, to the mum and dad he never knew, but he pushes on. "I remember there were a lot of adults dressed in nice robes, and piles of snacks and treats. The whole downstairs and backyard was covered in fairy lights and coloured lanterns, and there was music and dancing and laughter."

"Sounds nice."

"Yeah." Teddy laughs. "The Weasleys know how to throw a good party, that's for sure."

"Then what?"

"It was getting dark, so Ginny put all of us kids to bed—Albus, Lily, James, and me."

"I thought you lived with your grandmother?"

"I did, but since she was there, too, it just made sense for me to stay the night." Teddy chuckles darkly. "It was _safer_ , having all the kids just upstairs." Griff bites his lip and winces in sympathy.

"What time were you all put to bed?"

"Ginny took us up a little before nine. I was angry. They sent me upstairs early with all the little kids, even though I was older than all of them by ages. I hadn't thought it was fair. James—" Teddy's voice cracks on his name, and he closes his eyes briefly before continuing. "James was four, six years younger than me, and I was his favourite. He'd follow me around everywhere, always chattering about something or other, begging me to play with him or to show off my metamorphmagus abilities. I didn't mind it usually—it was kind of nice, all that hero-worship, and he was such a happy kid. But I was ten and I was so angry that I had the same bedtime as the rest of them. James wanted to sleep in my room with me, but I told him he couldn't. I pretended it was because his mum hadn't said he could, but I just wanted to sulk in peace." Teddy shudders. He can still hear James's cries echoing in his head, his sweet face creasing into forlorn despair at Teddy abandoning him in his room all alone.

He takes another sip of his beer and holds the liquid in his mouth until the carbonation begins to sting his tongue. 

"And then what happened?" Griff prompts after several moments of silence.

"And then James was taken," Teddy snaps. "What do you think?"

Teddy immediately feels guilty, but Griff doesn't seem to mind. "Think back to that night, tell me everything you remember between going into your room and finding out James had been taken."

Teddy takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "We were put to bed around nine, and I fell asleep pretty quickly, despite everything. I don't think I woke up until the yelling started, around one in the morning."

"When they found out James was gone."

"Yeah. The party was still going, but it was beginning to wind down a bit. Ginny came upstairs to check on us, and—" Teddy pauses, brow furrowed. "Wait, actually, I do remember something else. Astoria came up to check up on all of us too, earlier that night. I'm not sure when, and I was half-asleep at the time, but she opened my door and checked in sometime after we were tucked in."

"Astoria?"

"She was Draco's wife, ex-wife now."

"What was she doing there?"

"She used to be really close with Ginny. She did PR for the Harpies when Ginny played for them, and they were both pregnant at the same time, Ginny with Albus and Astoria with Scorpius. She and Draco were over there a lot with Scorpius."

"Where was Scorpius?"

"At home with his grandparents, I'm assuming." Teddy snorts. "They weren't invited."

Griff looks at him curiously, but doesn't ask for further detail on that comment. "You were using the past tense earlier, when talking about Astoria. Did something happen?"

Teddy smiles at Griff. "Good catch, Gryffindor." Teddy doesn't often use Griff's office nickname, but every once in awhile it sneaks in. It is rather fitting, after all. "She and Draco got divorced a couple of years after James's abduction, and she moved to Paris not long after that. They're still friends as far as I know, but after that night...everything was different."

Griff's brow furrows in thought. "You're sure it was Astoria that came up to your room?"

Teddy nods. "Pretty sure, yeah. I mean, it was over fifteen years ago, and I was half-asleep at the time, so I definitely could be wrong, but…" Teddy shrugs. "It certainly looked like her, and the Potters had some pretty heavy duty wards up. It would have been next to impossible to maintain any kind of glamour or use polyjuice in that house."

"And that doesn't strike you as odd?"

"The wards? No way. Harry's kind of famous and—"

Griff rolls his eyes. "No, not that. The fact that Astoria came up to check on you. You said yourself that her own kid was safe at home, so why was she upstairs?"

"I don't know, maybe she was looking for the loo?"

"I thought she'd been over to the house a bunch. Wouldn't she have already known where the loo was?"

Teddy's mouth twists as he thinks. "I guess. But Ginny could have asked her to check up on us. Or she might have forgotten that I was over and sleeping in my room. Maybe she was just looking for someplace quiet and didn't realise I was in there sleeping? I didn't sleep over every night or anything."

"I didn't see any mention of her going upstairs in her Auror statement, and since you hadn't mentioned it in yours, they had no reason to ask her about it."

"Wait, you don't really think Astoria had anything to do with James's abduction, do you?"

Griff shrugs. "I don't know. But you have to admit, it seems like an avenue worth exploring."

Teddy hesitates, biting his lip. He realises his hair must be flickering, the way it does sometimes when he's distracted or indecisive, because Griff's eyes widen a little with something like awe. Teddy's belly flips. "Maybe I made a mistake. It was a long time ago."

Griff's expression is mild as he refocuses on Teddy's face. "Maybe you did. But do you really believe that?"

He's spent so much time doing everything he can not to relive that night over and over again, but now that he has, Teddy's sure he's not imagining things—what reason would he have to imagine Astoria, of all people? Teddy shakes his head.

"I think we should talk to her," Griff says. "Maybe there's an explanation, maybe you _are_ mistaken. But we'll never know if we don't talk with her."

Teddy's not sure about that. His entire reason for embarking on this experiment was to get closure for himself. He doesn't want to reopen this old wound for his family. "Couldn't we try looking at my memory in a Pensieve first?"

Griff looks at him a little strangely. "Do you have one? They're pretty expensive, aren't they?"

"Well, yeah, I don't have my own. But the Auror department has a joint one we can use for cases."

Griff shudders. "Aren't Pensieve a little...personal though?"

"Typically, yes, but there are instances of institutions having a collective Pensieve that can be used for the good of the order. It comes in handy, the ability to look over our memories or, in some cases, the memories of victims, for clues or things we may have missed."

"I guess," Griff finally agrees, a little reluctantly. "Unfortunately, in this case, I'm not sure it'll do us much good. You've never tried to look at the memory of a child before, have you?"

Teddy's brow furrows. Come to think of it, he hasn't. "No."

Griff nods. "Children process things differently than adults. Their minds and magic are still forming, and the way they see and remember events doesn't always make sense in retrospect, especially the further back we try to go. We could attempt it if you want, but I don't think we'll get anything from it."

Teddy frowns. Now that Griff mentions it, Teddy does remember hearing something to that effect during his Auror Training. He sighs. There goes that possibility. "All right, so what's our next step then?" 

Griff grins, his cheeks dimpling and his brown eyes sparkling at Teddy. 

"Fancy a trip to Paris?"


	4. Chapter 4

Griff whistles appreciatively when they reach the address Scorpius owled Teddy the previous week. It's a large house with an expertly maintained exterior, the white paint and black trim gleaming, the flowers and hedges exactly pruned. It's clearly an expensive residence, and the effect as they walk up the steps is suitably impressive. Teddy's not as awed as Griff is—he was expecting something like this, something ornate and expensive, but not ostentatious. Draco and his ex-wife share a love for the finer things in life.

He knocks, and the door opens without a sound, revealing a house-elf in a tidy outfit not unlike a old-fashioned French maid's uniform. Teddy rather thinks the outfit loses some of its appeal when not worn by a leggy (human) blonde, but maybe that's just him. Victoire certainly looked stunning in her Hallowe'en costume version of the outfit back when they were dating.

"Mistress has been expecting you," the house-elf says in accented English, pulling Teddy's thoughts back to the present. "Follow me, sirs."

Teddy follows silently, Griff at his side. He walks with a confidence he doesn't quite feel. He's nervous about this meeting. He hasn't spoken to Astoria in ages—not since she visited for Christmas a few years back—and he knows he'll have piqued her interest with his request to visit. Teddy still isn't convinced that involving others in his and Griff's little investigation is the smartest idea in the world. But Griff's passion and enthusiasm are addictive, and Teddy can't deny that he's curious about Astoria's appearance in his room that night, even if he doesn't expect it to actually come to anything. 

The house-elf leads them to an airy parlour off the main hall, and the inside of the house is just as beautiful and impressive as the outside. Teddy can practically hear Griff's wide-eyed awe as he takes in dove grey settees covered in lilac pillows, gleaming silver lamps, and a polished wooden table covered with a delicate tea set and a plate of biscuits.

Astoria is sitting on one of the chairs, her dark blonde hair twisted up into a loose chignon and a string of pearls circling her neck. She doesn't look a day over thirty in her smart black dress, and Teddy wonders if she's had some spellwork done, or if it's just good genes. Probably both.

Teddy can tell the exact moment Griff notices her, because he freezes and his breath hitches. For a moment, he looks as if he's seen a ghost, before he physically shakes himself and lets out a small, self-deprecating huff of laughter.

"All right there?" Teddy asks.

The right side of Griff's mouth pulls up in a half smile. "Yeah, just being silly. She kind of looks like…" He trails off, shaking his head again. "Not sure what I was thinking. The hair colour's all wrong and everything."

Teddy's brow furrows, and he wants to push further, but Astoria's walking up to him and pulling him close for a kiss-kiss to either cheek.

"Teddy, it's been too long." She glances over at Griff, her eyes dancing as she looks him up and down. "And who's your friend?"

"This is Griff. My Auror partner."

"Ah," she replies, a glimmer of disappointment just audible in her tone. She'd clearly been hoping for something a little more exciting. _You and me both_ , Teddy thinks.

She turns fully towards Griff, pausing much like Griff did as she finally takes in his features. Something strange seems to cross her face in turn, but Teddy's sure he's just imagining it, because a second later, she's smiling genially and kissing Griff on the cheek. "Wonderful to meet you, Griff."

"Likewise," Griff says, and Astoria laughs in delight.

"An American! How charming."

Griff flashes her his most devastating grin, enchanting Teddy and Astoria both. "Oh, if I were ten years younger, we'd both be in trouble," Astoria teases.

"What's age got to do with anything?" Griff flirts back as she leads them to the sofas. Teddy knows he isn't being serious, and he's fairly certain Astoria doesn't have the right bits to properly interest Griff anyway, but he still feels a ridiculous tendril of jealousy beginning to squeeze his chest.

Astoria flashes Griff an amused smile, clearly flattered, before gesturing towards the tea set. "Tea?"

"Please."

She pours three cups of tea with a swish of her wand. "What brings you two to Paris?" she asks as she brings her cup to her lips and blows gently across the steaming surface.

Teddy hesitates, unsure what to say, but Griff comes to his rescue.

"I've always wanted to visit, and Ted here pointed out that there's no reason I should have to wait now that I'm not an entire ocean away. I still don't know many people in London, but luckily I was able to convince him to take the weekend with me. Travel is always more fun with a companion."

Astoria's expression is unreadable as she gazes at them and sips her tea. "Indeed."

"Hardly had to twist my arm," Teddy adds when the silence goes on just a beat too long. "It's been ages since I had a proper vacation, and this seemed like just the ticket. And, of course, when we mentioned that we would be here, Scorpius suggested we might drop in for a visit."

"Did he now?" Astoria murmurs. She looks a trifle amused, and Teddy exchanges a confused glance with Griff. He isn't the only one that thinks she's acting a little oddly. They drink their tea in silence for one very long minute that feels like an eternity, before Astoria sets her cup down with a delicate clink of china, and leans back in her chair. "Now, boys, why don't we talk about the real reason you've come to call." It's not a question.

Griff smiles at her, clearly impressed and pleased with her sharp mind. Teddy barely keeps himself from growling at their easy back and forth. 

"Teddy and I are working on a little side investigation."

"Oh? And it brought you to my door?"

"It did."

"And may I ask what you're investigating?" Her tone is still light and friendly, but Teddy can hear the promise of steel beneath it.

"The disappearance of James Sirius Potter."

Astoria's lips thin and her entire body goes still, when she speaks, it's not with her earlier musical tones, but something hard and severe, her words sharp and precise like knives. "And what do you think I could possibly have to do with that tragedy?"

"We're not accusing you of anything, Astoria," Teddy interjects. "We just have a few questions about that night."

She sighs, a sudden weariness covering her like a blanket. "I've spent a long time trying to forget everything that happened that night. What makes you think you'll uncover something that that every Auror in Great Britain overlooked, and fifteen years after the fact, too?"

"We're just looking for answers, closure if we can get it. You're not the only one that's been haunted by what happened."

Astoria looks at him sadly. "Yes, I know that's true enough. Fine, ask your questions."

"Did you go upstairs at all the night of the party?"

"No." Her answer is immediate and definite. No hesitation.

Griff glances at Teddy from the corner of his eye. "Is there anybody who could confirm that?"

She frowns in annoyance, but doesn't protest. "Yes. I was with Draco the entire night."

"All night?"

"Yes. Draco was not entirely comfortable at the party, given the reason for celebration and his own role in the war. It took a significant amount of cajoling on my part to get him to attend in the first place, and only with the promise that I wouldn't leave him alone to fend for himself."

"You didn't leave his side once?" Griff presses. "Not even to use the bathroom?"

"No, I did not," Astoria says, her words clipped. "I...dislike using the toilet at other people's homes."

Teddy exchanges another glance with Griff, hoping to convey his belief in Astoria's answers. Granted, she's been working in Public Relations for decades, and one doesn't advance in that career without a fair ability to manipulate the truth, but Teddy doesn't think she's lying. He's been questioning witnesses and suspects for years, and he's always prided himself on his ability to suss out when he's being lied to. Griff appears to agree, if the subtle nod he gives Teddy is any indication. 

"Why?"

"Pardon me?" Teddy asks.

"Why are you asking about my whereabouts," Astoria clarifies, expression mild. Her eyes are hard as diamonds.

Teddy hesitates, wondering if he should should reveal his recent memory. Griff nods his encouragement. "I remembered something recently. That night, somebody came upstairs and looked in on me sometime after we'd been sent up to bed. I thought it was you, but I must have been mistaken."

Her eyes seem to widen as Teddy speaks, but Teddy blinks, and she looks as placid as before. Was he just imagining that flash of something in her expression, knowledge, recognition, suspicion? Probably. Despite knowing that he isn't going to solve this mystery, he can't help but want to uncover some hidden clue to what happened to James. It's making him suspicious and wary, seeing shadows where there is nothing but sunlight.

"If that's all?" Astoria asks, her tone polite, but far more distant than it had been just thirty minutes earlier. Their tea is mostly finished, and it's a clear brush off if ever Teddy's heard one. 

"Of course," Teddy says. He stands, and presses a kiss to Astoria's cool cheek.

"It was lovely to see you again," Astoria murmurs as she leads them to the door. "And to meet you, Griff."

"The pleasure was all mine," Griff says with a small smile. "I hope we'll see each other again."

Astoria's face spasms, as if unable to decide on pleasure or distaste. "Perhaps we shall."

She leaves them on her front steps, closing the door with a soft, yet final, click. They stare at each other.

"Well, that was interesting," Teddy says as he starts down the stairs.

"Yes, I thought so, too."

"What next?"

"Food?" Griff suggests hopefully. "I'm starving."

Teddy laughs. "Not exactly what I meant, but yeah, I could eat."

Griff's smile makes Teddy's heart skip a beat. 

They decide on a French bistro down the street from hotel. The concierge recommended it when they asked for good local eateries before leaving that morning to go exploring, and the menu looks promising. When they get there, the restaurant is just opening up for dinner, which means they have the place almost entirely to themselves. That's more than fine by Teddy.

"You think she's telling the truth?" Griff asks, after their drinks have arrived and they've ordered their food.

Teddy swirls his glass around before taking a drink. It's good, one of the better sidecars Teddy's had—and he's had a lot. It's a tricky drink to get right, but this one is full and rich in his mouth, and he smiles in giddy satisfaction. He'll definitely be ordering another one of these.

"Yeah," he responds after he's done making eyes at his drink. "I do. But…" He trails off and Griff nods.

"There was something off there. You felt it, too, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did, but I'm not sure what it was. I don't think she was lying to us, and I don't think she had anything to do with his disappearance."

Griff's nose scrunches up as he thinks. "Are you still sure you saw her come up into your room?"

Teddy bites his lips. "Yes, and no. I mean, it's definitely possible it never happened, that my mind's invented something for me to latch onto, but I don't think so. I think there was somebody in my room that night, and I think that somebody is the person who took James. It probably wasn't Astoria, but…"

Their waiter arrives with their food; some kind of pasta in a rich cream sauce for Griff, and côte de boeuf with crispy frites for Teddy. His meal is delicious, and Griff's must be too, judging by the little noises of pure pleasure that keep escaping his throat with each bite. It's fucking distracting, and it really doesn't help matters when Teddy looks up to see a fleck of cream on Griff's upper lip, just begging to be licked off. Who knew that watching somebody eat pasta could be such a turn on? Teddy barely keeps himself from screaming in frustration, and settles instead for finishing the last of his drink and ordering another. 

He's going to need it.

***

It's dark by the time they make it back to their hotel room. They stayed at the restaurant for a good long while, ordering dessert and more drinks after dinner, and talking more about their conversation with Astoria, before moving on to more pleasant topics. Afterwards, they walked off their dinner, strolling along the Seine and soaking in the atmosphere. It was a wonderful end to a mostly enjoyable day, and Teddy can't help but linger on how well they seem to fit together, how effortless it is to spend time with Griff. He wants more, though, wants to be able to reach out and hold his hand, wants to sneak kisses as they stroll through the city.

Griff begins to unbutton his shirt before Teddy's even closed the door to their room, and suddenly Griff's bare chested in front of him. Teddy knows he shouldn't, but he can't stop himself from looking, his eyes tracing the sculpted contours of Griff's chest and arms. Griff lets out a small noise, something almost pleased and satisfied, and Teddy's cheeks heat as he averts his eyes.

He opens his mouth to make a joke and play things off, but Griff has other plans. He huffs in exasperation, before marching up to Teddy, pushing him up against the door, and snogging him like his life depends on it. 

Teddy kisses him back, of course he does, and it's effortless, instinctual, the way their lips move together. Somewhere in the back of Teddy's mind, he knows there was a reason he wasn't going to do this, but the sweep of Griff's tongue takes all of Teddy's reservations with it. He wasn't sure before if his feelings were returned, if Griff felt the heat smouldering between them, or if it was only Teddy. The eager press of Griff's mouth answers that question for him, and Teddy's not strong enough to stop now that it has started. He's wanted Griff for what feels like his entire life, and the only thoughts in his mind are _more_ , _faster_ , _now_.

"Fuck, you're good at that," Griff breathes when they separate. They're pressed together from groin to chest, the hard wood of the hotel door digging into Teddy's back. Griff's eyes are wide and bright, and his mouth is full and red and so damn kissable that Teddy can't help himself. He leans in for more, and Griff surges forward to meet him eagerly, his hips twisting until their erections brush together. Griff moans into Teddy's mouth, and the swallowed sound goes straight to Teddy's groin. Fuck, he wants Griff. Wants him more than he's wanted anybody in a long damn while.

His hands trace the corded muscles of Griff's back, sweeping over smooth skin towards the swell of his arse, sadly still covered in denim. He wants to get Griff naked, wants to see all of him, and it seems Griff wants the same of Teddy. Griff tugs at the hem of Teddy's shirt, pulling it up and off before kissing down Teddy's neck. His teeth scrape against Teddy's collarbone, drawing a stomach-flipping shudder, before Griff's mouth latches onto a nipple. Teddy's chest has never been particularly sensitive, but it still feels more than good, and he moans his appreciation as his hands knead Griff's arse. 

"What do you want?" Teddy asks when Griff begins to kiss his way back up Teddy's chest. Teddy's voice is wrecked, lust-rough already and they've barely even started.

Griff's grin is full of wicked promise. "I want everything. But I'll settle with getting you naked for a start."

Teddy's body temperature goes up several degrees. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours," he counters, hooking his fingertips into the waistband of his trousers.

Griff has his jeans and pants down before Teddy's even finished his sentence. Teddy stares, his own hands frozen at his flies as he takes in Griff's hairy, muscled thighs and the heavy, flushed cock between his legs. Teddy's mouth floods with saliva, and he feels the bizarre urge to ask Griff to do a spin for him, so he can get a proper look at the arse that's been tormenting him for weeks.

Griff stands still, completely unashamed as Teddy looks his fill. When Teddy's gaze finally makes its way back up to Griff's face, there's a pleased smile dancing across Griff's lips. He's clearly flattered by Teddy's obvious appreciation for his form.

Teddy reaches out to touch him, but Griff backs up a couple of spaces, expression teasing. "Nuh uh. You've got some catching up to do first."

Griff's got him there. Teddy wants nothing more than to finish disrobing as quickly as Griff did, but something about the hungry look in Griff's eyes makes him go slow. He draws it out a little, undoing his trousers and letting them ease slowly off his hips, inching them down his thighs and calves. It's only a little bit for show—he's wearing a particularly form-fitting pair of trousers today, the ones he wears whenever he's planning to pull, and it takes a bit of manoeuvring to them off. _Works every time_ , Teddy thinks deliriously as he finally kicks them across the room. He hadn't really thought the night would end this way—he was mostly just wearing them for the little flare of appreciation that had sparked in Griff's eyes when he'd walked out of the bathroom that morning—but he can't deny that, once again, the trousers have worked in his favour.

Teddy begins to edge his pants down before pausing and looking up at Griff through his lashes. Griff's pupils are blown wide, his lovely mouth open as his chest rises and falls with the force of his heavy breaths. Teddy's mouth turns up in a smug smile, and Griff growls. He takes a step forward, but Teddy dances away until they've reversed positions, Griff's back to the door and Teddy's to their beds. Griff looks like a predator on the prowl, his eyes watching Teddy's every move. Teddy shivers and tugs his pants down, kicking them across the room to join his trousers and leaving the both of them completely naked.

Griff's breath picks up as he takes in Teddy's arousal, his own cock twitching in appreciation. Teddy's not a vain man, but he knows he's got an impressive cock. He's seen enough blokes in showers and had enough sex with men and woman both to be well aware that his cock is well above average. He's not monstrous or anything, but he's had a few partners baulk at his size, so it's always a little unnerving, revealing himself for the first time. It appears that Teddy has nothing to fear with Griff though, going by the naked desire written all over Griff's face.

Griff fairly launches himself at Teddy, latching onto his mouth and pushing them until they both tumble back on the closest bed. Teddy's not sure whose it is, but it's not like it really matters, not when he has an eager Griff writhing on top of him, kissing him like his very life depends on it. 

He's all warm skin and hot mouth and dry friction, setting Teddy's heart into overdrive and sending a cascade of pleasure vibrating throughout his body. Teddy grips Griff's forearm, his back, the shifting muscles of his arse, urging him on, urging him closer.

Griff pulls back, his eyes completely black in the weak lamplight, his warm, panting breaths ghosting across Teddy's lips. "I want to blow you," he says, straightforward as anything, and Teddy's pretty sure his knees would have given out if he weren't flat on his back.

"Yeah, yes, absolutely. Fuck, I've been wanting to feel your mouth on me for ages."

Griff's grin is so pleased and happy, it's almost sweet. But the sweetness melts into something far more sinful as he begins to slink down Teddy's body, slilding between Teddy's spread legs until his face is level with Teddy's groin.

Teddy's cock is heavy and full against his stomach, and when Griff takes a hold of it, a sticky trail of precome follows. Teddy shivers at the feel of Griff's palm wrapped around him and the glossy sheen in Griff's eyes as he seems to catalogue every wrinkle and vein. He pumps his hand a few times, firm and steady, sending tremors of delight tingling out to Teddy's toes.

Teddy's watching him avidly, but he's still not ready for it when Griff opens his mouth and takes him in. The wet heat is overwhelming, the suction unreal. He can't even remember the last time he had his dick sucked, and he's fairly certain it was nowhere near this good, this powerful. Griff takes him in, sinking down, down, until he's swallowed him whole. Teddy stares up at the ceiling, thighs trembling, chest heaving, close to unbearable pleasure mounting as Griff slides slowly off, before starting all over again. He moves his tongue along the underside of Teddy's shaft as he swallows him down, a maddening swirl of added pressure that makes Teddy's stomach clench so tight he's sure he'll start cramping. 

He fists the sheets to ground himself, to keep from winding his fingers through Griff's auburn locks and fucking his mouth until he spills down Griff's throat. Even without all that, he's right on the edge, Griff's talented mouth bringing him closer and closer with each wet bob of his head. 

"Fuck," he moans as Griff swallows around him, his throat massaging the sensitive head of Teddy's prick, turning the blood in his veins into pure pleasure. "Fuck, I'm going to come."

He gives Griff plenty of time to pull off, but Griff stays right where he is, sucking Teddy down until Teddy finally spills with a shout down Griff's throat. Griff swallows it all, humming a little as he does, the vibrations making Teddy shudder as he pants through the glorious aftermath.

Teddy looks down at Griff when he finally releases his prick. He's still a little dazed, but he's not so far gone that he can't see that Griff's still hard. He grabs at Griff's biceps and tugs until Griff crawls up and braces himself over Teddy's body. Griff's panting, his face is flushed and his hair is a sexy, wild mess. Fuck, Teddy practically feels ready to go again already.

"How do you like it?" he asks as he reaches down to finally wrap a hand around Griff's prick. He's uncut, which surprises Teddy a little—he thought most Americans were circumcised—but Griff's mum was British, after all; maybe she refused to do it. That's more than fine by Teddy. He's quite partial to a nice, uncut cock, and it means he probably won't have to conjure some lube, which is definitely a good thing, since Teddy has no clue where his wand is at the moment. That's a little embarrassing, considering he's a trained Auror and all, but he can't really be expected to focus on practicalities when confronted with a naked and willing Griff, can he?

"A little tighter," Griff instructs, his voice breathy. "Fuck, yeah like that. And fast. Won't take long." 

Their lips come together in a bruising kiss as Teddy wanks him. As Griff predicted, it doesn't take long before he's spilling hot and sticky between their stomachs. He whimpers a little when he comes, a soft little shiver of a sigh that makes something primal and possessive rise up in Teddy, makes him want to stake his claim. But he doesn't have a claim to speak of, and he may still be young, but he's not quite young enough to go again already.

The kiss turns slower and sweeter after Griff climaxes, the both of them luxuriating in the slide of their lips and the heat of their skin until the drying come between them becomes unbearable.

Griff makes a bit of a face as he heaves himself up, and it sets Teddy off laughing. It's been such a wonderfully surprising night. Griff grins at him as he gets off the bed and roots around through his discarded clothes for his wand. He holds it up triumphantly when he finds it, before cleaning them both off with a flick. 

"Briefs?" he asks, holding up Teddy's black pants. Teddy nods, and Griff tosses them over. He watches a little sadly as Griff's perfect posterior disappears beneath tight blue fabric, but he supposes it would be unreasonable to expect Griff to remain naked forever.

Griff looks at him then, a little uncertainly, his eyes flicking between Teddy and the other bed. Teddy scoots under the covers, holding the blankets open for Griff in invitation. The edge of Griff's lip lifts, and he hurries to join Teddy.

"Not one of those blokes that likes space after sex, then?" he asks as he settles against Teddy.

"Nah. I'm always up for a cuddle."

Griff's sleepy chuckle does things to Teddy's insides.

It doesn't take long for Griff to drift off, but Teddy stays awake for a long while afterwards. He likes Griff, really likes him. They work well together, and though it hasn't been long, it's clear Griff is well on his way to being a brilliant Auror. Teddy thinks their partnership could be really great for both of their careers. More than that, Teddy likes spending time with him. Griff's smart and funny, confident without being cocky, and has a smile that makes Teddy's belly flip. His body is straight out of Teddy's wettest dreams, and if the past few hours are any indication, they're seriously sexually compatible. Teddy knows he's in very real danger of falling head over heels for Griff, if he hasn't started already, and he has absolutely no idea if Griff feels the same.

He knows Griff likes him well enough, seems to enjoy being with him; and he's clearly attracted to Teddy, that's no longer in doubt. But he was so casual after they'd finished just now, getting up and cleaning them both off with an easy practicality that spoke of experience. Which is far from a bad thing—Teddy's well grateful for whoever Griff practiced on to be able to deepthroat like that—but he's not sure where Griff's head's at. Is this a one time thing? A casual fuckbuddies arrangement? Or does Griff's heart start going crazy whenever Teddy walks into the room, like Teddy's does with Griff?

Even if it is the latter, if Griff wants a real relationship, is Teddy ready for something like that, and with his Auror partner no less? They haven't talked about how sex might affect their working partnership, and if Teddy's being honest with himself, it's been years since he's been in a proper relationship. Not since Victoire walked out, really. He's not sure he remembers how, and the last thing he wants to do is fuck things up between them.

Still. There's a connection here, stronger than he's felt in a long time, maybe ever. Teddy's feelings seem to grow with each passing day, and he has an inkling that soon he won't have a say in the matter; he'll be so mad about Griff, the thought of not jumping into a relationship feet first won't even be an option. Of course, it all could be moot. Griff hasn't said a word about wanting Teddy for more than a night, and maybe that's for the best. Or maybe Teddy just needs to get out of his head for five seconds and go to sleep, let things work themselves out on their own.

He turns onto his side and tugs Griff up against him. Griff snuffles a little in his sleep, burrowing back against Teddy like he belongs there. Teddy buries his nose in Griff's hair, inhaling the faded citrus scent of his shampoo. He closes his eyes and lets sleep overtake him.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's steak and kidney pie is one of Teddy's favourite meals, but tonight he barely tastes it. He knows he acting a bit strangely, can feel Harry's worried, questioning eyes on him, but he's too distracted to bring himself into the present. It's no surprise. Griff fucking Glasfair has been driving him mad ever since he waltzed right into his life, and he doesn't show any signs of stopping anytime soon.

It's been nearly a week now since their weekend trip to Paris, since their incredible night together and…everything has been absolutely normal since. By the time Teddy woke up the next morning, Griff was already dressed and ready to grab some food before catching their Portkey back to London. He was just as affable and friendly as usual, and he hadn't even hinted that anything new or unusual happened the night before. Teddy supposes he should be grateful that there wasn't any awkward morning after to suffer through, but it would have been nice to at least get a good morning kiss out of it.

The next week passed in much the same manner, the two of them slipping right back into their usual rapport, as if nothing at all had changed. But things have changed, at least for Teddy. He wonders if Griff's effortless brush-off is answer enough regarding his feelings, or if maybe he's as unsure as Teddy, if he's masking his true feelings with his return to the status quo. Or maybe Teddy's being a ridiculous fucking idiot trying to find secret signs, and Griff's just not that bloody interested.

He takes another bite of pie, but the rich flavour tastes like ashes in his mouth. 

Griff's coming over tomorrow. It'll be the first time they’ve seen each other outside of work since last weekend. Teddy wonders if anything will happen. He hopes that something will happen. 

Fuck, he's in trouble.

He remains mostly silent throughout dinner, listening to Albus, Lily, and Scorpius bicker and banter. It's a fairly standard Friday dinner, but it strikes Teddy partway through the he's not the only one in a strange mood. Draco's also been silent all night, his brow furrowed and lips tight. Harry looks just as concerned about Draco's mood as with Teddy's, but he doesn't push, and it appears that neither of Draco nor Teddy are willing to part with their pensive silences.

Teddy plans on heading home as soon as he finishes eating—he's not in the mood to hang around and socialise—but before he has a chance to slip out through the Floo, Draco calls him over.

"Teddy, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Teddy skin tingles with apprehension. He's always got along with Draco, even before Draco and Harry got together. His Grandma Andromeda reconnected with Narcissa soon after the war ended, and Teddy spent enough time with cousin Draco growing up that they have a relationship completely independent of Draco's being folded into the Potter clan. But something about his tone just now makes Teddy feel uneasy. He has a feeling he isn't going to like whatever it is that Draco has to say.

Harry and the others move to the living room, so Draco leads Teddy into Harry's study, before closing the door with a foreboding thud. Draco's face is stern when he turns to face Teddy, his eyes hard.

"Astoria fire-called me today." Teddy's stomach drops as he realises what this conversation is going to be about. Draco lips twitch into a chilly little smile at Teddy's reaction. "Yes, quite," he continues. "Imagine my surprise when she mentioned that you'd come visiting. And with such curious questions."

Teddy runs a hand through his hair, surprised to note that the colour's gone seafoam green. He'd started the night with midnight blue, but it must have changed when Draco first mentioned Astoria. Sometimes he really hated having such a bloody obvious tell. "Look, Draco, it's not like we were accusing her of anything. We just had a couple of questions for her."

" _Why_?"

Teddy's brow furrowed. "What do you mean, why?"

"I _mean_ , why are you going around ripping open painful wounds?"

Teddy snorts, not a little bitterly. " _Re_ opening? Do you seriously think any of these wounds have healed? The whole fucking family lives in the shadow of what happened that night. Can't you feel it? You know the anniversary's in two weeks. Tell me Harry doesn't withdraw a little more each day as we get closer and closer to it."

Draco runs a hand over his face. He looks tired, frustrated, and angry. "Harry has worked too damn hard trying to put the past behind him and get to a better place. The last thing he needs is you bringing up all of those horrible memories and upsetting him."

"Draco," Teddy says softly. He understands where Draco's coming from, the love and protectiveness he feels for Harry, but he's kidding himself if he thinks Harry's truly moved on. "Do you really think Harry's over it all? That it's not still eating him up inside? Don't you think he wants closure? Hell, maybe it'll make him a little less scared of getting hurt like that again. Maybe it'll help him get over whatever mental hurdle he's got in his brain that keeps preventing him from telling you yes."

Draco's face sags. He looks so very weary. "My relationship with Harry is none of your concern, Teddy. Whether or not we move in together or get married or adopt fifteen crups is between the two of us, and no one else. And I sincerely doubt that finding out for sure that his four-year-old son was abducted and murdered will make him any more likely to do any of those things. I'm perfectly happy with my relationship, and I don't feel any need to push for more than Harry's able to give." He straightens, eyes narrowing. "But I won't see him be hurt any more than he already has been. He's been through hell, more than once, and I will not let you put him through it again."

Teddy's heart hurts. He witnessed Draco and Harry dance around each other for ages after both their marriages dissolved. It was obvious to anybody with eyes that there was something there, but it took literal years for Draco to wear Harry down, to convince him to give them a chance. Even now, after a few years of being in an actual relationship, there are steps Harry hasn't been ready to take, and Teddy's watched Draco wait patiently every time, letting Harry get there at his own pace. Teddy admires Draco, admires the depth of his love for Harry. He respects that Draco never pushes, never complains, even though it must be hard sometimes, always waiting for Harry to believe in them, to trust in their relationship. But Draco was there through the worst of what had happened, and he knows how deep Harry's scars run. Teddy doesn't think Draco will ever give up on Harry, and it gives Teddy hope. Maybe there's a person out there like that for Teddy. His mind flashes to Griff, though he knows that's a ridiculous flight of fancy. 

He shakes the thought off and looks at Draco. "Hurting Harry is the last thing I want to do, Draco. That's why I didn't tell him that I was looking into things in the first place. We'll try and keep things as quiet as possible, all right?"

Draco's clearly not happy about it, but he doesn't look quite as severe as before. "You dragged your new partner into this?"

"Griff," Teddy says, without even blushing. "And he wanted to help. It's been good to have a fresh perspective."

Draco frowns. He doesn't trust people easily, and it's obvious he's not wild about Teddy involving a relative stranger in their private business. But Draco trusts Teddy's judgement, so he stays quiet. "Why were you questioning Astoria, anyway?"

"I thought I remembered seeing her upstairs that night, but she said she was with you the entire time." Teddy's silent for a beat, before continuing, "Was she?"

"Yes," Draco says immediately, before pausing to actually think about it. He purses his lips and nods slowly. "Yes, actually, she was. I didn't particularly feel like being left on my own during the party, and Astoria was always...anxious, whenever we left Scorpius alone for the night. I had to constantly reassure her that he'd be all right, that there was no need to firecall my parents every three minutes to check up on him." His face crumples a little, grief lining his face and weighing down Teddy's own heart.

"Not such a ridiculous a fear, as it turned out."

***

Griff comes over the next day around four. He's only been to Teddy's flat a couple of times now, but he already seems perfectly at ease. Griff helps himself to a bottle of pumpkin juice before settling onto the sofa across from Teddy and offering him a proper greeting. With anybody else, Teddy might have felt a prickle of annoyance with the casual familiarity, but with Griff it makes Teddy's insides glow with giddy warmth. He likes that Griff's so comfortable in Teddy's place.

Teddy fills Griff in on his conversation with Draco the previous night while Griff slowly sips at his pumpkin juice, his eyes clear and sharp as he listens. His eyebrows shoot right up with Teddy gets to the part about Astoria not leaving Draco's side because she was so nervous about leaving Scorpius for the night.

"Interesting," he muses, tapping the mouth of his bottle against his full bottom lip. Teddy watches the movement raptly, remembering the way those lips had felt wrapped around his cock. "I wonder if she really does know something. Maybe that was why she was so worried about her own son. We both thought there was something off about her when we spoke."

"Yes," Teddy says slowly. "But we also both thought she was telling the truth about not having anything to do with it. It's not unusual for mothers to be a little anxious about leaving their young children at home without them."

"I guess so. Did you press Draco at all about Astoria? I mean, they did split up after."

"Like five years later. And no, I didn't. The divorce was more or less amicable, and Draco's not the type to throw her under the Knight Bus out of spite or anything. Draco definitely wasn't happy about us questioning her, though that was mostly because he didn't want anything to get back to Harry and upset him. Still, he seemed pretty sure Astoria hadn't left his side all night when I asked."

Griff nods, before running his free hand through auburn waves. "Maybe it's time for us to start looking at some of the other people that were there. From the report, it sounded like there was a lot of family members."

"Yeah, the Weasleys are a pretty big family. But you don't honestly think one of them took James, do you?"

Griff shrugs. "You know the stats on these things as well as I do. Case like this, close friends and family are the most likely suspects."

"I know, but…" Teddy shakes his head. "I can't believe any of them could have done it. Besides, they were all thoroughly vetted by the Aurors after it happened, and they all came away clean."

"Yeah, but—"

"Griff," Teddy says firmly, a strange shiver of pleasure shaking through him at the way Griff immediately stops and waits to hear what Teddy has to say. "I get where you're coming from, but Draco was right. I don't want what we're up to to get back to Harry and send him into some downward spiral, especially with the anniversary coming up. If we start questioning any of the Weasleys, word is definitely going to travel back to him."

"The anniversary's coming up?"

"Yeah, May 6th."

Griff's face wrinkles, a tiny quiver shaking his body. "Huh."

"What is it?"

Griff shakes his head, rolling his shoulders as if breaking free of some unexpected touch. "Nothing. Just strange is all. May 6th is my birthday."

Cold splashes over Teddy, as if he's stepped through a ghost, the chill flashing across his skin before quickly dissipating. It's just a coincidence, but an odd one, that's for sure. It makes the hairs on the back of Teddy's neck prickle, and he hastens to change the subject.

"Maybe you could come to one of the Weasley brunches? I mean, we definitely can't bring up the James stuff, but you could meet a bunch of the people in the reports." Teddy hesitates, wondering if he's about to be too transparent, before adding, "There's one tomorrow, if you're free?"

Griff smiles. "That sounds great, actually! You sure they won't mind?"

Teddy's insides do a ridiculous little jig. "Not at all. The more the merrier."

"Oh, shit," Griff exclaims suddenly, face falling. "I forgot, I have plans tomorrow. Could I come to the next one?"

Teddy feels a flicker of disappointment, but he tells himself to stop being ridiculous. It's clear that Griff isn't just blowing him off, and it's not like Teddy _needs_ to see him everyday, no matter how much he may wish to. "Of course. Sunday after next."

"I'll be there."

"'Great. Though, I should warn you, brunches at the Burrow tend to be a little more chaotic than you may be expecting."

Griff looks delighted by the prospect. "Bring it on. Who all will be there?"

"It sort of varies, but there's a core of family members that usually show up."

"Oooh, you should go over the family tree with me."

"All the names are in the files."

Griff sighs and rolls his eyes. "Yeah, but that's no fun. Besides, there are like a billion of them. It's hard to keep track."

Teddy's lips find themselves pulling up into an amused smile. "All right then," he says, standing up and walking over to the case board Griff put up the first time he came over. Teddy flips it over, displaying the blank, parchment covered back. From the top of the board, he picks up a charmed quill, and casts the incantation that connects his will, the quill, and the board. "Let's start at the top.

"First, we've got Arthur Weasley, and his wife, Molly," he murmurs. The quill scrawls out Arthur and Molly, with a line connecting them just like a family tree—perfect. With his wand, he conjures an image of the two of them as he remembers from the last Sunday brunch, sitting next to each other on the sofa.

"They're wonderful. Arthur has a real penchant for old Muggle things, and he's been planning this big vacation to America after he retires, since he's heard Muggle inventions are more closely integrated with the wizarding world there. He'll definitely want to talk your ear off about that."

"Awesome! I'm not sure how much I'll be able to tell them—my mom wasn't too comfortable around Muggle stuff—but I'd be happy to talk to him about it."

Teddy frowns. He knows Griff's mum was a little strange and paranoid, and Teddy remembers suggesting that maybe her experiences in England during the war were part of that. But most Muggleborns he knows are more or less familiar with Muggle technology. It's a little strange that she wouldn't be, at least if she was on the registry, hunted down by Voldemort's Ministry. Teddy shakes off the errant thoughts. People do and think all kinds of crazy things for all kinds of crazy reasons. 

"Molly," he continues, "Is the best cook ever. She's got the biggest heart of just about anybody I know, and she's always happy to send you home with leftovers.

"Next, we have their children. Their oldest, Bill, is married to Fleur, and they have three kids, Victoire, Dominique, and Louis." As he speaks, the quill scratches out their names, and he conjures up floating images of them. 

"Victoire," Griff muses. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

Teddy feels himself blushing, though there really isn't any reason why he should be. "I've probably mentioned her a couple of times. She's my ex."

Griff's eyebrows rise. They haven't exactly talked about their past sexual experiences, and given their activities last weekend, it's not unthinkable that Griff would assume Teddy's preferences lay exclusively with the same sex. "I'm bi," Teddy explains, feeling his heartbeat stutter. It's not really a big deal, but he's been with people in the past that weren't entirely comfortable with it. "Vic and I dated for several years just out of school. It's been over for a while now, but we're still friendly."

Griff nods. "That's cool. I've only had one serious relationship and it, uh, kind of crashed and burned. Definitely not on speaking terms with the bastard."

Teddy grimaces in sympathy. He's dying to ask for more details, wants to know everything he can about Griff, but he holds back. They're in the middle of something, and he's not sure either of them are at the point where they start talking about old flames.

"Anyway, I'm not sure if Vic will be there—she's got a show in Milan, and she's either there right now, prepping for it, or recovering from it. Louis is still in Hogwarts, so he won't be there either. But there's a good chance Bill, Fleur, and Dominique will show.

"Charlie, is the next oldest after Bill. He works on a Dragon Reserve in Romania, so he probably won't be there. He's awesome, and he tells the best stories. You'll definitely need to meet him when he comes for a visit."

"That's super cool that he works with Dragons. I bet that's fascinating."

"Yeah, and dangerous. But Charlie lives and breathes for that stuff. He's got some gnarly scars."

"I bet."

"After Charlie comes Percy. He's married to Audrey, and they have two daughters, Lucy and Molly II. Percy's...he's one of those people that takes themselves very seriously. He's all right, but just kind of...stuffy. Audrey's really quiet, but sweet. They usually come. Lucy's the same age as Louis, so she'll be at Hogwarts. Molly—Mols—is actually touring Europe right now with her punk band, so I doubt she'll make it."

"Punk band? Anybody I've heard of?"

"Doubt it. They're not mainstream famous or anything, but they do all right in certain circles. Her dad just about exploded when she told him her plans for after she left Hogwarts, but she loves music and she seems to be doing all right."

"Interesting family."

"And we're only half-way through." Griff's eyes widen, and Teddy laughs before continuing.

"After Percy we have George, who's married to Angelina. Their kids are Roxanne and Fred. George runs a joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. You've probably seen it on Diagon Alley."

"Oh, yeah! That crazy, flashy looking place?"

"That's the one. If you haven't been in yet, you should, it's brilliant. He's always coming up with new ideas, and he likes to test them on his unsuspecting family. If he's there, expect somebody to turn into a giant partridge or start speaking in limericks. Never accept food or drink from him if you don't want to be experimented on."

Griff grins. "Sounds like my kind of guy."

Teddy nods. "He's great. So's his wife. She works in the Magical Games division at the Ministry, and she's who you want to cosy up to if you're hoping to score some Quidditch tickets. She'll probably be there unless there's a game going on that day—I haven't checked. Fred will probably show up if he doesn't sleep right through it. He's been going through a bit of a party phase right now, but he usually drags himself to brunch, if only for some excellent hangover food."

Griff laughs at this, full lips spreading into a small, pleased smile. "Sounds like you're speaking from experience."

"I can neither confirm nor deny," Tedd replies with a grin. "Now his sister, Roxanne has a sturdier head on her shoulders. She works at the joke shop, and weekends tend to be pretty popular, so she may end up tending the shop."

Griff nods, an expression on his face that Teddy can't place. Teddy notices that he has a fresh bottle in front of him, this time beer instead of pumpkin juice. He holds up a spare bottle and Teddy rolls his eyes fondly as he takes it.

"Offering me my own beer."

Griff grins cheekily. "You looked thirsty."

Teddy twists off the top with a crack and takes a deep swallow. He _is_ thirsty. All this talking has worn him out. "Cheers," he says, tilting his bottle towards Griff before taking another mouthful of the rich, frothy liquid. He turns back to the board. "Now, where were we?"

"We'd just finished with George."

"Ah, yes." Teddy sets his drink down and taps his wand against the board absently. "I should also probably mention Fred."

Griffs brow furrows. "Uh, you did. George's son, right?"

Teddy grimaces. "Technically that's Fred Jr. He's named after George's twin, Fred. He died during the war."

"Oh."

"Yeah. It's one of those things that's left a scar on the family, just like James's disappearance. They don't talk about him directly very much, but he's between the lines." Unlike James, who nobody ever mentions, not even indirectly, not even in implication. James is off limits. Which, of course, is why Teddy wants to avoid Harry finding out about this little investigation of theirs. What happened to James is too painful for anybody to even contemplate.

"Moving on," Teddy says in a faux cheerful voice. "Ron's next, and his wife, Hermione. Ron works with George at the joke shop, and Hermione's on the fast track to become Minister for Magic in the next few years, if everything goes right. The both of them are Harry's best friends, have been since they were firsties at Hogwarts. Ron will almost certainly be there—he wouldn't miss a chance to eat his mother's cooking unless absolutely necessary. It'll depend on work for Hermione. She's usually there about half the time. Their kids are Rose and Hugo. Rose is training to be a Healer, and the schedule's pretty rigorous, so I wouldn't be surprised if she gave it a miss. Hugo is in his final year at Hogwarts, so he won't be there this time around."

"We've got to be nearing the end now, yeah?"

"We are. Just one sibling left, Ginny. She's the youngest and the only girl. She's also the only one who's divorced, the first Weasley to ever do so according to Arthur." Teddy grimaces. "It was a bit of a thing, when she and Harry split, but everybody eventually came round. She and Harry were together in school and married not long after they left. They had three kids together, James, Albus, and Lily. 

"James...well you know all about James. You met Lily at Harry's when you came over. I don't know if it came up, but she's in her first year at Uni, studying MagioLinguistics. She's our resident genius—she actually skipped a year at Hogwarts, which is a pretty big deal. Poor Rose was green with envy. Anyway, she generally shows up, unless she has some big exam she needs to study for. Albus also usually comes, often with Scorpius, Draco's son. Harry is almost always there. Ginny, too, unless there's a Quidditch game on. She writes for the Games section in the _Prophet_. She's married to Grant Page, actually."

Griff looks at him blankly, before Teddy remembers that Griff didn't grow up here and probably has no clue about old Quidditch stars.

"He was the star keeper for the Appleby Arrows when I was growing up. Helped them win the league five times running, and he played for England twice." Teddy shakes his head. "Anyway, they'll both probably be there, unless there's a Quidditch match on. Otherwise they'll both be watching that, along with Angelina. Quidditch obsessed, the lot of them."

"Sounds like they've got a lot of Quidditch fans in the family."

"They do at that."

"What about your Grandmother? You've mentioned her a few times."

"She's still in Spain for another couple of weeks according to her most recent letter, so she won't be there. Andromeda's not technically related to the Weasleys, but she'll come sometimes when she's around. Actually, she's Draco's Aunt, his mum's sister."

"Really? So you and Draco are related then?"

"Yup. He's my first cousin, once removed."

"Will he be there?"

"Maybe. He doesn't usually come, to be honest. I don't think he's ever grown entirely comfortable with the Weasleys. But every once in awhile Harry's able to convince him to go."

"Why not? It seems like the whole family is pretty decent."

Teddy runs a hand through his hair. "It's a long story. But essentially, Draco was on the opposite side during the war. A lot of bad shit went down, people died, and Draco wasn't entirely innocent of it."

Griff goes quiet at this, his expression far off as his thoughts turn inward. Teddy wonders if his talk of Draco is what turned Griff introspective, but there's been something a little off about him throughout the entire family tree exercise. "Are you all right?"

Griff startles, as if he forgot that Teddy was there and that it was really bloody weird to go silent right in the middle of a conversation. His eyes take a moment before they refocus on Teddy, and for a second there's that something in them that makes a strange prickle creep down Teddy's forearms, but it's gone in a flash. Griff stretches and pats his stomach. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just hungry is all."

Teddy glances at the clock as his own stomach rumbles. It's nearing six; time for dinner.

"I was going to make some spaghetti for dinner, if you wanted to join me?"

Griff perks right up. "Sure! I love spaghetti. Can I help with anything?"

It doesn't long for Teddy to whip up the meal. He's got a tub of meaty marinara that Grandma Molly sent him home with the last time he was over, and he reheats the sauce as he cooks the pasta. Griff puts together a salad at Teddy's request, and the two of them sit at Teddy's tiny kitchen table to eat the delicious smelling fare.

"That was fantastic," Griff says as he finishes up the last bit of his pasta. He's got a fleck of red sauce at the corner of his mouth, and Teddy can barely keep himself from reaching out and wiping it off, maybe with his tongue.

"Grandma Molly's recipe. Her food is seriously incredible."

"I believe it. I can't wait to meet her in a few weeks."

"Right, you mentioned you were busy tomorrow. What have you got on?"

"Liam invited me to a game of pick-up Quidditch with some of his friends. I've never really played before, so he offered to teach me."

Hot jealousy sticks in Teddy's throat, his vision blurring and his fingers clenching tight around his fork. He sets it down on his plate with a clatter, before standing and moving to the sink. Grabbing his wand, he summons Griff's empty dishes and begins to wash them by hand. Usually he'd use a spell, but he's not sure he'll be able to maintain the focus needed to sustain it right now.

"Auror Jacobs?" Teddy asks, doing his best to keep his voice even as he scrubs. "I didn't realise you two were that close."

Jacobs has been not-so-subtly hitting on Griff for weeks, much to Teddy's increasing annoyance. The only thing that keeps Teddy from sending a Stinging Hex his way every time he wanders over to their cubicle is the fact that Griff's never seemed particularly interested in his advances. But if they're spending time together outside of work...Teddy scrubs harder.

"We're not, really," Griff says as he stands and makes his way into the kitchen, leaning next to the counter where Teddy's washing the dishes. "But I don't know very many people here yet, and he's been...friendly. I thought it might be fun to learn about Quidditch, maybe meet some more people."

Teddy instantly feels guilty. Griff hasn't been in London all that long, and he relocated from America without knowing a single soul. It's obvious that Griff is a people person, with his easy laughter and vibrant personality, and it must be difficult moving to a place where he doesn't have any friends. As much as Teddy wants to spend every waking moment with Griff, it's selfish of him to resent Griff's other friendships. Teddy wants Griff to be happy, and if hanging out with that git Jacobs makes him happy, then Teddy can't be upset about that.

"Oh, right," he says a little lamely. "I hope you have fun." Teddy does his best to sound sincere, because he really does mean it, but he knows he doesn't entirely manage to hide the fact that he's not overjoyed at the prospect. Griff stares at him hard for a moment, before his face breaks out into a broad grin.

"Teddy," Griff says in a softly reprimanding tone.

"What?" 

"You're not _jealous_ are you?"

Teddy scoffs and starts drying off the clean plates and utensils. "Of Jacobs? Not hardly."

Griff moves behind him, moulding his chest along Teddy's back and mouthing at Teddy's cloth-covered shoulder. Teddy's prick begins to stir and his entire body heats up at the proximity.

"Good," Griff whispers into Teddy's shirt, his hot breath heating up the fabric and Teddy's skin beneath it. "Because Jacobs isn't really my type."

"No?" Teddy asks, turning in Griff's arms and looking down into his heated eyes. 

Griff shakes his head. "Nope."

Teddy lets out an embarrassing growl, before capturing Griff's lips in a heated kiss. Griff kisses him back eagerly, rubbing up against him and pressing him back into the sharp edge of the countertop. It hurts, but Teddy barely even registers it, too lost in the feeling of Griff’s mouth and hands and body against his own once again. He hasn't been able to stop thinking about this, not since last weekend, and Teddy's been half terrified ever since that he would never get to experience it again, that their tryst last weekend was just a one-off. But Griff is clearly just as eager for more as Teddy is, his wandering hands rubbing and pressing against Teddy in the most delicious ways.

Griff rolls his hips harder against Teddy, sending a wave of pure pleasure pulsing from Teddy's groin as a line of pain flares up his spine from the unyielding edge of the counter. He grunts into Griff's mouth and pushes him back. Griff pulls back reluctantly. His lips are red and puffy, his eyes wild and hungry. He doesn't want to stop, and neither does Teddy. 

"Bed," Teddy grunts, pushing forward and steering Griff out of the kitchen and down the short hall to Teddy's bedroom. It's cleaner than normal, his dirty clothes tucked neatly in his hamper, his bed made with fresh sheets, the little knick-knacks and personal items on the top of his dresser cleanly organised. Teddy was a nervous wreck all morning, counting down the hours until Griff showed up. He cleaned his flat from top to bottom, paying special attention to his bedroom, for no particular reason of course. It isn't as if he changed the sheets and tidied the place up, just in case they had a reason to come in here later.

Griff's on him the moment they step through the door, tugging at Teddy's clothes as they stumble towards the bed. Teddy returns the favour, their mouths never parting for more than a second or two as shirts and jeans and pants are peeled off, revealing warm, naked flesh. 

They land on the bed with Griff on top, his muscled thighs straddling Teddy's waist as their cocks grind together and their mouths move in slick synchronicity. Teddy feels like he's on fire, like he could combust at any moment from the sheer intensity of feeling. It's never been like this with anybody, never been so all-consuming and urgent. He can't get enough of Griff, wants to roll around with him like this forever, even as the rapid approach of his orgasm signals the inevitable, if hopefully temporary, end.

His fingers run through the silken chaos of Griff's hair, before a hand slides down the smooth contours of Griff's back down to the full swell of his arse. Teddy wants to do things to that arse, wants to get his mouth on it, his fingers in it. He settles instead of grabbing hold of one arse cheek, using his grip to urge Griff faster, harder. His fingers slip inward, sliding down Griff's cleft to meet wrinkled skin. Griff gasps into Teddy's mouth, hips jerking erratically. So Teddy drags more purposefully over the rim of Griff's arsehole, his dry fingertips catching on the puckered skin. He pets at it softly, gently, wishing it were his mouth instead of his fingers, imaging what it would feel like if he were tonguing Griff open, getting him wet and relaxed and loose.

Griff's entire body spasms, and he comes onto Teddy's stomach with a swallowed cry. His eyes are wide and blown black with desire, and the look punches Teddy straight in the gut. He tumbles after Griff, his own orgasm hitting him like a strike of lightening as he arches his back and clutches Griff's body close.

They breathe heavily together for awhile, trading slow, lazy kisses as endorphins flood their bodies and their heartbeats begin to slow. Griff cleans them off with a tingle of magic, and Teddy feels a moment of panic, wondering what will happen next, if Griff will grin and get dressed and waltz right out of Teddy's room as if they didn't just have mind-blowing sex.

But Griff does neither. Instead, he burrows beneath the blankets on Teddy's bed, pulling Teddy in for a cuddle before almost immediately dropping off to sleep in his arms. Teddy stares at him, stunned and a little groggy. He's all but useless after an orgasm, and orgasms with Griff seem to be even more potent than usual. His pulse pounds and his body fills with gentle warmth. Surely this isn't how somebody would act with just a casual fuckbuddy, right? Yeah, Griff's a tactile person, but Teddy's had enough one night stands to know that you don't usually do this much cuddling afterwards. At least _he_ doesn't.

As amazing as the sex was, it hasn't done much to clear up the confusion muddying Teddy's thoughts. Griff is attracted to him, that much is clear, but does he want Teddy the way Teddy wants him? It seems like maybe he does, like maybe Teddy's feelings really are reciprocated, but perhaps Teddy is reading too much into things. He knows he needs to actually talk to Griff about it, but just the thought of it has Teddy breaking out into a cold sweat. Normally he would be all for open and honest communication, but there's a lot at stake here. Griff is Teddy's Auror partner, and he's quickly become a close friend. Teddy doesn't want to fuck that up. 

He looks down at the messy head of hair pressed into the crook of his arm, and recalls the feeling of that hair between his fingers as their bodies moved together. 

Teddy knows it's too late to worry about fucking things up now. That ship has long since sailed.

***

The room is still dark when Teddy wakes up to the sound of screaming.

His heart races as adrenaline pumps fast and furious through his veins. He's a little disoriented, and it takes him several seconds to process that the screaming is coming from the thrashing body on the bed next to him. 

"Griff," he says, reaching out cautiously to brush a hand against Griff's shoulder. "Griff!"

Griff startles awake, his wild eyes damp with tears as they dart around the room, terrified. His brow his slick with sweat, and the pulse point in his throat is fluttering madly. Teddy sees the moment when he finally realises where he is and begins to calm down, the tension slowly starting to seep out of his body.

"Are you all right?" Teddy asks. It's a stupid question, but Teddy's not sure what the protocol is. 

"Sorry about that," Griff says, his eyes very clearly not looking at Teddy. 

"It's not a problem," Teddy assures him. "Can I get you anything? Some water?"

"Uh, sure, yeah, water would be good."

Teddy cleans off an old glass on his bedside table and fills it with a muttered _Aguamenti_ , before passing it over to Griff. He takes small sips until the glass is drained, before silently passing it over to Teddy and lying back down. Teddy set the empty glass back on the bedside table before joining Griff.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Teddy asks quietly.

Teddy can just make out Griff's wry smile in the partial darkness. "Nah. It was just a night terror."

"That didn't seem like _just_ anything. It looked pretty...intense."

Griff snorts. "That's one word for it. Fucking terrifying is a better one. I used to get them all the time when I was a kid. They mostly went away as I got older, but they starting coming back after I moved here. Probably triggered by the big life change and all that."

"Sounds bloody awful. Have you seen a Healer about it?"

Griff shakes his head. "About some bad dreams? No. It's fine, I'm sure they'll go away once I get used to it here."

"Yeah," Teddy says, not entirely convinced. He's had his share of nightmares over the years, but he doesn't remember anything as horrible as what he just witnessed. Teddy doesn't like the idea of Griff in pain, of him suffering from nightmares so terrible that he wakes up screaming.

"What are the dreams about?"

Griff shrugs. "I don't really know. I never remember them after I wake up. It's always been like that. But I…" he trails off, staring quietly at the ceiling for a long time before continuing. "I never felt like I really belonged, as a kid. I didn't have many friends—my mom didn't socialise much and since I was homeschooled, I didn't have a lot of opportunities to meet other children my age. I was kind of lonely, and I remember I had a bunch of imaginary friends that I would play with. They were like family. But my mom freaked out when she caught me talking with them one day, and she forbade me from ever playing with them again or mentioning them." Griff laughs, though the sound is off, a little distant and almost spooky. "I don't know why that memory has always been so clear for me. I mean, I don't even remember their names or anything about them, but I remember losing them. Maybe because the night terrors started right after that. They were terrible, and I'd always wake up from them with this horrible feeling, like I didn't belong, like I was an imposter in my own life." He shakes his head. "God I was a weird kid. I'm sure any Mind Healer worth their salt would have said it was a classic manifestation of my solitude or loneliness or whatever."

Teddy's heart hurts. He wishes he could have been there for Griff as a child, and he feels a surge of anger towards his mum for keeping such an extroverted boy so isolated. He tries not to judge too harshly—he knows Griff loved her, and who's to say she didn't have good reasons?—but he wishes things could have been different for Griff. Teddy reaches out and tugs Griff close, pleased when Griff comes easily.

"Do you feel like that now?" Teddy asks quietly. He doesn't want Griff to feel isolated and alone here, especially not when they're tangled up together in Teddy's bed.

Griff shakes his head against Teddy's chest. His hair tickles the bottom of Teddy's chin, and he bites back a laugh. Now isn't the time.

"No. That's what's so strange. The minute I got here, something just felt right, the way my life in New Mexico never did. It's like I've finally found the place where I'm supposed to be. Like I'm home. Isn't that strange?"

A shudder racks Teddy's body, like there's been a sudden temperature change, though he's as toasty warm as ever, curled up beneath the blankets. 

"Yeah," Teddy agrees, as gooseflesh covers his arms. "Strange indeed."


	6. Chapter 6

Teddy can't remember the last time he was so nervous about going to the Burrow. He thinks it might have been the time immediately after Victoire convinced him it would be a good idea to sneak off and have sex in the Quidditch shed during one of the get-togethers, and half the family walked in on them going at it. Teddy had been mortified, but Victoire wouldn't let him beg off the next brunch, claiming it would be better to get the awkwardness over with quickly. 

He wouldn't say this feeling is worse, exactly, but it's a different kind of nervousness, a sort of gentle yet persistent fluttering in his stomach. Griff is here. He's about to meet a lot more of Teddy's family. Teddy tries to calm himself down, to tell himself that this isn't a big deal, that it's just a friend coming over and meeting another friend's extended family. The excuse is flimsy even in Teddy's head.

Griff flashes Teddy a smile as he brushes a bit of Floo powder off his trousers. He looks happy, and maybe the tiniest bit anxious. Teddy's not sure why the thought of Griff also being nervous settles and calms him. He likes that they're in this together, that maybe Teddy isn't the only one giving this moment some significance.

Teddy leads him out of the study and into the main living room, where he can hear the steady buzz of chatter. They pause in the mouth of the corridor, taking in the sea of ginger, speckled with the occasional blonde and brown and black. Brunch starts at 1pm sharp, and it's just now five to one; they're probably the last to arrive. The Weasleys are rarely late if Grandma Molly's cooking is involved. 

Teddy hesitates, wondering who to introduce Griff to first, but luckily the decision is taken out of his hands when Ginny walks over.

"Teddy!" she exclaims, dragging him into a hug. "It's been far too long. How are you doing?"

He hugs her back, squeezing a little before pulling away. Teddy was mostly raised by his Grandmother, but Ginny is like a mum to him, even through everything. He's always been closer to Harry; and as much as he loves Ginny, things were a little weird between them after the divorce. But she refused to let their relationship suffer, and after a few deep and slightly uncomfortable conversations, they were closer than ever. With all the newness of Griff, however, Teddy hasn't been to see her, or gone to a Quidditch game with her, in ages. And, of course, there's that prickle of guilt in the back of his consciousness about investigating the disappearance of her eldest son. He hasn't thought about it directly, but it makes sense that he's been subconsciously avoiding her, just as he'd been avoiding Harry these past few weeks.

"I know, things have been really hectic for me lately."

She smiles at him kindly. "You work too hard. And who is this young man?" she asks, turning to face Griff. Her brow furrows slightly, as if he looks familiar, but she can't quite place his face.

"This is Griff," Teddy says, and then his mind goes blank. He knows he needs to add some further explanation as to how he knows Griff, and why he's at a family function, but he's at a loss for how to introduce him. Should he say his friend? His colleague? His fuckbuddy/maybe boyfriend? Teddy knows which one he wants to say. He wants Griff to be his. But he also knows they need to have a conversation about it first, hopefully in the near future, before Teddy goes bloody mad. 

They’ve fucked several more times in the past couple of weeks, and each encounter has been more electrifying and toe-tingling than the last. Griff's stayed the night each time, the two of them talking and laughing and sharing stories with one another until they fell asleep in each other's arms. Waking up next to Griff has felt so right, and it's killing Teddy, not knowing where they stand. Of course, he knows it's entirely his fault. If he wants to know how Griff feels, he should bloody well man up and ask him. Easier said than done.

"I'm his new Auror partner," Griff finishes, when it takes Teddy to long to complete his thought. 

"Oh, of course," Ginny says with a sunny smile, her expression smoothing out into pure pleasure. "It's so lovely to meet you. I'm glad Teddy finally has an Auror partner again. I feel much better knowing there's somebody out there that has his back."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Meeting me, or watching Teddy's back?"

Griff gives Teddy a not-so-subtle once-over before grinning broadly at Ginny. "Can't it be both?"

She laughs. "I think you'll fit right in here."

And he does. Griff meets cousins and aunts and uncles with a winning smile and a tireless energy. Everybody seems to take to him immediately, and though at times he seems a little overwhelmed, it's clear he's enjoying himself. There's something lurking in the back of his eyes, a flash of some strange and unknown emotion that Teddy catches at odd intervals through the day, but Teddy does his best to put it out of his mind. Teddy figures Griff will tell him if he's bothered by anything, and he knows Griff grew up without a big family. It's probably a little bittersweet for him, is all. Teddy knows that feeling well enough. Sure, he has the Weasleys and the Potters, but there were times growing up where he felt like an outsider, an interloper. Teddy's not proud of it, but there have been moments, dark moments, where he wondered if the reason Harry is always so insistent that Teddy come to all the family events, the reason why Harry treats him like a son, is as a surrogate, a replacement for his real son, the one he lost. Teddy _knows_ that isn't true, that it's terrible of him to even think it. Harry loves him, and that love has nothing to do with James. But it doesn't stop the unwanted feelings from creeping in every once in awhile when he's feeling low, when the guilt of not being taken, of being left behind to live his life threatens to overwhelm him.

But Teddy's not feeling guilty now. He feels more settled and comfortable in his life than he can ever remember being. It's a little strange, really, considering the fact that he's all but steeped himself in James for the past month, and it's hardly like they're actually close to finding out what really happened. That was never really the plan though, and it appears the very act of going through the events of that night has served to bring Teddy some of that closure he's been searching for. 

_Or maybe it's something else_ , he thinks, as he glances to his right. Griff's sitting next to him at the table, helping himself to fat sausages and triangles of toast dripping with melted butter. He's talking animatedly with Harry's who's seated on his other side, and something inside Teddy goes warm and melty. Harry has a tendency to be more guarded around strangers these days, and for all intents and purposes, Griff is still just that. And yet, Harry seems to have welcomed Griff with open arms, and Teddy can't help but notice with quiet pride how effortlessly Griff fits into his life.

Harry and Griff talk all throughout brunch, and Teddy watches, content to listen from the sidelines. They talk about a range of topics, from their experiences as Aurors, to the fact that they've both lost their parents, to a surprisingly robust discussion about the rules of Quidditch. Teddy's chest grows tight as he watches; he wants Griff to stick around, and it feels like a good sign that Harry has taken a clear and positive interest. Teddy's not the only one who's noticed how open and effusive Harry is being. Draco's across the table, watching silently, just like Teddy, a bemused furrow to his brow. There's something almost like hope in the recesses of his eyes, and Teddy imagines he knows how he feels. It's nice to see Harry looking so at ease, his eyes bright and his lips quick to smile. Every once in awhile Draco flashes Teddy a vaguely disapproving and suspicious look—he's clearly not forgotten their conversation in Harry's study—but he maintains his silence. Teddy knows he won't risk chasing off this strangely light and carefree version of Harry.

Griff says something that sets the two of them off laughing, and something about the tableau sends a chill up Teddy's spine. From this angle, their heads thrown back in laughter, their eyes sparkling and mouths grinning, there's a strange kind of similarity that hits Teddy straight in the gut. Their jaws have the same strong cut, and there's something in the cast of their cheekbones that seems familiar. Griff's skin is a bit lighter, his hair a little less wild, but…

Teddy drags his eyes away and stares at his mostly empty plate, his breath shaky as he exhales slowly. Clearly he's eaten too much, or maybe not enough, because his mind has started making some seriously insane leaps of logic. He's been too steeped in this James business, that's all. It's not like there's any way that Griff could be…

No. Certainly not. Teddy's letting his mind run away from himself, and indulging in such silly fabrications is reckless. Sure, there have been a number of bizarre similarities and coincidences, but that doesn't mean anything. Griff is the wrong age, anyway, and what are the chances, really? 

The case is clearly messing with Teddy's head, and he wonders if maybe it's time for them to stop. Teddy agreed to look into things because he hoped he might find a bit of closure, and that bit seems to have worked exactly as planned. The idea was never to actually find James, to discover what really happened that night, and somehow Teddy feels more comfortable now with the idea of never knowing. He doesn't like it, not by a long shot, and he's sure he'll never entirely be over it, but over the past few weeks the icy grip of guilt around his heart has loosened. 

He and Griff are doing...whatever it is they're doing, and Teddy no longer needs an excuse to see Griff outside of work. They still need to talk about what they are, but even that conversation seems less and less terrifying the more he thinks about it. Teddy wants Griff, wants him in his life and in his bed. Maybe it's time to tell him that. 

Maybe it's time to move forward with Griff, and leave James and those case files behind them both.

***

They stay at the Burrow for hours, stumbling into Teddy's flat close to dinner time, giddy with good beer and better company.

"The Weasleys really like their ale, don't they?" Griff asks with a wide smile. His cheeks are flushed, his eyes bright, and the chaos of his hair is looking even less controlled than usual. 

"Yeah," Teddy says fondly. He's in the sweet spot of tipsiness, where everything is easier, funnier, and looser, but he's still completely in control. "Uncle Ron got his dad a Bitter Brewing Kit for Christmas a few years back, and it's become kind of a thing. They've actually got really good at it. The wife of a close family friend owns a pub, and she's told them she'd be happy to stock some if they wanted to test the waters."

"That's cool. They're all cool." Griff flops onto the sofa, looking up at Teddy with soft and open pleasure. "I had a really good time today. It was nice to meet your family."

Teddy's heart rattles his rib cage with the force of its pounding, but he does his best to look nonchalant as he joins Griff on the sofa, sitting just a little too close. "I'm glad you came. I know they can be a little much, but—"

"No!" Griff says, sitting up, his expression earnest. "They were wonderful. I...I've never had any family, really. It was always just me and my mom, you know? Whenever we went out, I'd always watch the families, the bickering brothers and sisters, the doting grandparents, the loving parents...I don't think I realised how much I wanted that for myself. You're really lucky, Teddy."

Teddy nods, his throat tight. He knows he is. There are times when the loss of the parents he never got to know hits him like a _Confringo_ leaving him empty and aching, but he's got Harry and the Potters and the Weasleys to pick him back up again whenever that happens. It doesn't matter that they don't share blood, they're family. 

"Yeah, I am."

Griff's silent for a moment before continuing. "I can't imagine anybody there could have had anything to do with James's disappearance."

"You see what I mean now?"

He nods. "Yeah, I see it. It's unfathomable."

Griff's cheeks are still a little flushed from the ale, his eyes still wild. He looks fucking edible in his tight navy shirt and even tighter jeans. Teddy doesn't want to talk about James right now, doesn't want to dampen the pleasant buzz tingling across his skin. He wants Griff.

Teddy leans towards Griff, humming when Griff opens up for him, easy as breathing. He tastes rich and warm and a little bitter, and Teddy can't get enough. Teddy licks into his mouth, sliding his hands through Griff's hair, gripping him close as the kiss deepens.

"Let's go to your room," Griff whispers as Teddy begins to kiss across his jaw and down his neck.

"What's wrong with the sofa?" Teddy cups Griff through rough denim, pleased to feel Griff's prick thicken beneath his palm. He has half a mind to drop to his knees right here and suck Griff's mind out through his cock.

"The sofa's not the most comfortable place for what I've got in mind."

"Oh?" Teddy asks, sitting back to arch an eyebrow at Griff as he begins to knead Griff's erection. Griff bucks up into his hand, breath skittering and catching.

"Yeah," Griff breathes. "This is great and all, but I thought— _ah_ —I thought maybe you could fuck me this time."

Teddy's cock throbs almost painfully at the suggestion, and he pushes forward again to kiss Griff hard on the mouth, pouring all his desire into the rough slide of their lips. Griff kisses back just as hungrily, his hands clawing at Teddy's back and bunching the material of his shirt.

Griff laughs as they part, a pleased, sensual sound that rumbles through Teddy's body in a subtle wave of sensation. "I take that as a yes."

"Yeah, yes, let's do that," Teddy says eagerly, mindlessly, his lips sliding over whatever bit of Griff's skin that's within reach.

Griff laughs again, before extracting himself from Teddy's clutches and standing. His eyes fairly sparkle with mischievous lust as he begins to slowly back towards Teddy's room. He strips his shirt off and tosses it at Teddy. It hits Teddy in the chest, sending a waft of Griff's scent up towards Teddy's nose. The smell burrows its way inside of Teddy, adding fuel to the fire of his hunger.

"Catch me if you can," Griff teases, before taking off down the hall.

Teddy growls and vaults over the sofa. His socks slide on the hardwood as he scrambles for his bedroom, but he manages not to slam into any walls or fall on his face. When he gets to his room, Griff's already shed his jeans and is reclining back on Teddy's bed clad only in a pair of tight black pants. 

Teddy's mouth goes dry as he advances, his eyes roaming over Griff's bared skin. He's beautiful, those broad shoulders that taper into a trim waist, his muscled thighs and slightly knobbly knees, that lovely tanned skin covered in a light smattering of dark hair. When Teddy gets to Griff's face, his stomach flips at the pleased satisfaction in Griff's eyes, an open reflection of Teddy's own desire as Griff looks Teddy over. Teddy strips off his shirt as he continues to stalk towards the bed, followed quickly by his jeans and then his socks. He waits until he's at the edge of the mattress before sliding his pants off, looking Griff dead in the eye as he does it.

Griff breaks away first, the temptation of Teddy's prick clearly too good to resist. Some feral beast inside Teddy purrs in primal satisfaction.

"My turn," Griff murmurs, once he's looked his fill.

He hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his pants, and tugs them down over his straining erection, lifting his hips to pull them down past his arse. Griff kicks them off the bed, before spreading his legs, and arching his back a little. He's displaying himself for Teddy, his body an open invitation for Teddy to do what he wishes. _Merlin_ , how did Teddy get so lucky?

"You're not a shy one, are you?" Teddy teases as he climbs onto the bed between Griff's spread thighs.

"Nah," Griff replies, his lips pulled up into a confident grin. "Never saw the point in false modesty." His smile turns sly as he continues, "Though, I could play the blushing virgin, if you'd prefer it."

Teddy knows he's only half teasing, and Teddy would be lying if he says the idea doesn't hold a certain...appeal. But Teddy likes Griff just as he is, and he's not in the mood for games...at least not this time. 

"Maybe later," Teddy says, before summoning the lube from his bedside table. He opens it and coats his fingers, anticipation building as Griff tracks the motions with an avid gaze. "I like you cocky." Teddy grips Griff's cock with one hand in demonstration, massaging the underside with his thumb as he begins to circle his entrance with lube-slick fingers. Griff gasps and groans, his thighs quivering at the sudden influx of sensation. Teddy grins, showing his teeth. "It makes it so much sweeter when I turn you into a gasping, desperate mess."

Griff's pleased laugh morphs into a moan as Teddy slides a finger inside. Teddy knows Griff's no virgin, but he's tight, and Teddy's willing to bet it's been awhile since he's had anybody inside him. The thought makes that savage beast in Teddy's chest rumble with possessive contentment. 

He takes his time opening Griff up, savouring every breathy gasp and choked off moan as Teddy works one finger in, then two. Griff's face is so beautifully expressive, every flicker of pain, every moment of pleasure broadcast across his face plain as day as Teddy pumps and twists his fingers. Even if Teddy didn't recognise the feel of Griff's prostate beneath his fingertips, Teddy would know it by the pure euphoria that lights Griff up from the inside out when Teddy curls his fingers.

"Please, Teddy," Griff finally gasps. "Fuck, I'm ready."

"Yeah, yeah, okay."

Teddy's hands are shaking as he fumbles for more lube and slicks up his cock. Griff's pupils are blown as he watches Teddy with mesmerised eyes. He shakes his head after several seconds, as if pulling from a trance, before grabbing one of Teddy's pillows and shoving it beneath his backside. It puts his arse at the perfect angle for Teddy to slide right inside.

So Teddy does.

He guides his dick inside the clutching heat of Griff's arse, easing past the resistance with slow, rocking motions until he's all the way buried. Griff's lush mouth drops open, and his eyes widen as he looks up at Teddy looming over him. His chest rises and falls with his deep, steadying breaths as Teddy holds himself completely still—partially to allow Griff a chance to adjust, but mostly to give himself a chance to get his body under control so he won't come in ten seconds like a teenager. 

"Fuck," he says, his voice shaky. "You feel so…"

"Yeah?" Griff half laughs, half groans. "You're not so bad yourself. Hung motherfucker, aren't you?"

It's Teddy's turn to laugh, happy and pleased. The vibration does delightful things to the places where their bodies are connected, and Griff's breath judders out of him as Teddy's hands tighten on Griff's hips.

"I don't suppose you're ready for me to move yet?"

Griff's cocky grin looks even better when it's a little frayed at the edges with desire and want. "I've been ready for ages. Just waiting on you."

Want bubbles and froths in Teddy's stomach mixing with sincere like and affection. Griff makes him smile, makes him laugh, and, most importantly right now, makes him _hard_. 

Teddy begins to move, slow and shallow at first, until Griff lets out a small noise of protest and wraps his legs around Teddy's waist, tugging him in fast and hard. Teddy gets the message and picks up the pace, rocking into Griff with furious rolls of his hips.

Griff looks just as gone as Teddy feels, his hands clawing at Teddy's thighs and hips, breathy moans and cut off curse words tumbling from his open lips. His thighs squeeze rhythmically against Teddy's waist, using the leverage to arch up into Teddy's thrusts. He's just as eager and desperate for it as Teddy imagined he'd be. Griff's the sexiest fucking thing he's ever seen, and Teddy can feel his climax rapidly approaching.

"You close?" Teddy asks as his rhythm begins to falter.

"Yes, _yes_. Oh, fuck. Just need—need a little—"

Teddy wraps a palm around Griff's prick, and it's thick and hot in his hand, throbbing and dripping as he pumps his fist. It doesn't take long for Griff to come, his back arching, and his face scrunching as he paints his chest in ropes of white. Griff's arse clenches around Teddy's cock as he continues to thrust, and soon the added friction pushes him over the edge. He swears when he comes, a low, guttural " _Fuck_ ," as he empties himself inside Griff's arse.

He collapses back onto the mattress next to Griff, both of their chests heaving as they recover. Teddy feels fucking euphoric, like somebody's hit him with an extra-strength Cheering Charm and he's floating on cloud nine. He turns his head to look over at Griff, who's staring at the ceiling with a dazed look on his face. Griff looks like he's had the time of his life, and can't believe his good luck. A giddy smile spreads across Teddy's face completely against his will as utter contentment pulses through him with each beat of his heart.

Teddy's pretty sure he's falling in love with Griff, and for the first time, the thought doesn't terrify him. What just happened between them was too good, too undeniable not to have been felt by Griff, too.

"That was…" Teddy starts, wanting to say something, anything, to try and convey what Griff is beginning to mean to him.

"Amazing? Mind-blowing? Earth-shatteringly good?" Griff finishes for him, flipping over to turn that incandescent smile on Teddy.

Teddy loses his breath for a moment under the force of that smile, but he soldiers on. "You're going to inflate my ego, talking like that."

Griff rolls over completely, draping himself over Teddy's chest. His face is just inches from Teddy's, and this close, Teddy can see the flecks of summer green and golden amber in Griff's warm brown eyes. "I told you," Griff says, his eyes glowing. "I don't believe in false modesty. And that—" He leans over and presses a soft kiss to Teddy's lips, "—was pretty damn fantastic."

"Can't argue with that."

"Mmm," Griff hums. He snuggles deeper into Teddy's arms, before wrinkling his nose, likely at the sticky mess between them. His brow furrows, and a moment later, a cool wave of magic washes over them both. Wandless _and_ silent magic. Teddy's cock gives a half-hearted twitch against Griff's thigh, which he clearly feels, judging by his smug smile.

"Fuck, you're sexy when you do that," Teddy murmurs.

"Just when I do that?"

"Don't fish for compliments." 

Griff laughs, and a warm ember glows hot and bright in Teddy's chest. He runs a hand through Griff's hair, the strands like damp silk as they twine around his fingers.

"I really fucking like you," he whispers, blood thundering in his ears.

Griff's eyes are soft as an unconscious smile dances across his mouth. "I really fucking like you, too." He kisses Teddy, the soft brush of lips turning into something slow and deep and sensual, and Teddy loses himself in it, easy as breathing.

It's not the full conversation they need to have about what the hell this is between them, but it's a damn good start.


	7. Chapter 7

Teddy's flat is sparkling. Every surface gleams in polished glory, every knick-knack is neatly tucked into its rightful place. Teddy's not normally a particularly messy person, but he's not all that fussy, either, and it's rare that his flat is so perfectly pristine. In fact, it only ever happens once a year.

He likes to clean when he's upset or anxious, though usually he only makes it through a single room before he's worked through whatever's bothering him. But today is different. May sixth is always different. Teddy can't escape his emotions today, can't escape his grief or his guilt or his pain. So he cleans, and tries not dwell overmuch on the day that James was taken.

It's easier said than done.

His eyes catch on that morning's _Prophet_ , heart squeezing as a haggard photo of Harry looks bleakly out beneath the blaring headline: 

**The Missing Child Who Shocked the Wizarding World:** **  
_This sixteen-year-old cold case still has us asking, Are our children ever really safe?_ **

Pain lances through him, and he vanishes the paper with a vicious slash of his wand. There is frequently an article or two on James's disappearance around this time of year, but they don't usually rank front page, at least not anymore. Must be a slow news week. He hopes Draco was able to dispose of the _Prophet_ before Harry saw it. The headline alone was enough to start up the blame train in Teddy's head, as if he needed any more help in that department, and he imagines it's even worse for Harry. But at least he has Draco to help him through it.

It really isn't helping Teddy's own piece of mind that today is Griff's birthday, as well as the anniversary of James's disappearance. Missing out on Griff's birthday has added a fresh pile of guilt and shame on top of all the old feelings. Teddy wants to be there for his not-quite-boyfriend, wants to take him out somewhere nice to celebrate the day of his birth. But even though Teddy has been making some major strides in dealing with his feelings over the past month, he's nowhere near being able to make it through the day of James's abduction without being a hot, irritable mess. It's best he not be around people today, especially people he likes and wants to stick around. Of course, Griff was wonderfully understanding when Teddy explained it to him, which just makes Teddy feel all the more guilty. His brain is a fucked up place.

He's just finished scrubbing down the kitchen for a second time, and is about to morosely contemplate a dinner of dry toast, when he hears the familiar rush of the Floo. Teddy turns, his mood lifting at the sight of Griff standing in his living room, looking flushed and slightly rumpled. He's got a bag of takeaway in one hand—Chinese from the smell of it—and a sheepish expression on his face.

"I know you said you wouldn't be much company today, but I had a feeling you wouldn't feed yourself properly if I didn't bring some food by." He holds up the plastic bag, and bites his lip. "I, uh, I can totally head back home if you want to be alone, no problem at all. But I've got some work to do if you want some quiet company?"

Teddy smiles. Up until this very moment, Teddy would have said he'd prefer to spend the rest of the day alone. But now that Griff's here, Teddy doesn't want him to leave. His flat already seems brighter and happier with Griff in it; Teddy's spent enough of the day mired in gloom.

"Stay," Teddy says. Griff's smile has Teddy's stomach somersaulting.

They eat dinner straight out of the containers, curled up next to one another on Teddy's threadbare sofa in comfortable silence. After, Griff pulls out some official looking paperwork—something about insurance choices and linking his newly-opened Gringotts account to payroll—and Teddy finds an old _Prophet_ on the coffee table and starts working through the crossword. Teddy's not sure how long they stay like that, their limbs pressed together as they drift in their own little worlds, separate and yet connected, before the heaviness of the night begins to press in. They seem to sense it together, Griff slipping his newly filled-out forms into his bag and Teddy tossing the paper onto the coffee table with a gentle thwack.

"I should probably…" Griff begins reluctantly. Teddy knows what he's going to say, and he doesn't want him to, not tonight.

"You could stay the night, if you wanted."

Griff bites his lower lip, his cheeks heating with surprise and pleasure. "Yeah, I could do that."

"I'm sorry I wasn't much company today," Teddy whispers after they've climbed into bed.

"I didn't mind," Griff replies, just as soft. Teddy believes him.

Griff pulls him close, and this time it's Teddy tucked against Griff's chest, his arm like a vice around Griff's waist, his ear pressed against Griff's heart. He's so warm and real and solid, and the steady thump-thump of his heart calms Teddy's frantic emotions. Teddy feels calm, at peace. The day was difficult, no denying that, but Griff's presence is like a soothing balm on his soul, easing the pain and the heartache to a gentle throb, receding a little bit with every breath.

Griff runs his fingers through Teddy's hair, and if Teddy could purr, he'd be doing it now. It's been a long while since he's felt so cared for, so special. Griff came over to Teddy's flat on his birthday just to take care of him, and he didn't push or demand anything in return. Griff's amazing, there's no other word for it, and Teddy knows there isn't any way he's letting Griff slip through his fingers.

***

It's not the first time Teddy's woken up next to Griff, but it's the first time they've had work the next morning. Teddy's alarm blares at eight sharp, and Teddy briefly contemplates throwing his wand against the wall in retaliation. But the Alarm Charm is only shut off by a complicated set of wand strokes, and tossing it across the room will only buy him a couple of minutes reprieve at best.

Griff stirs next to him and Teddy sits up and turns off the alarm, stretching his sleep-tight muscles. Griff's adorable as he slowly comes to, thick lashes fluttering morning sunlight. He smiles when he sees Teddy, an instinctive, unconscious thing that makes Teddy want to lie back down and spend the morning rolling around with Griff under the covers. 

Teddy settles instead for a quick brush of their lips, before climbing dutifully out of bed and heading for the bathroom. He takes a piss and starts up the shower, startling when he catches sight of a naked Griff standing at the door.

"Want some company?"

Teddy hesitates. "We've got to be at work in less than an hour."

"All the more reason to share. More economical that way," Griff replies with a grin.

"Yeah, all right. But just to shower," Teddy warns. Griff's grin widens, and he does his best to look innocent, though Teddy doesn't buy it for a minute. "I mean it. We don't have time, and the last time was a disaster. No sex in the shower."

Griff nods solemnly, before stepping into the steaming water. Teddy stares at Griff's arse as he follows.

They have sex in the shower. 

By the time they've washed off, got off, and washed off again, they've less than thirty minutes to get dressed, get breakfast, and get their arses to work. Griff apparently planned ahead yesterday, because he pulls a fresh change of clothes and a crisp red Auror robe out of his bag. A frisson of pleasure slides down Teddy's spine at the evidence that Griff was clearly hoping Teddy would ask him to stay the night. 

They stop at Teddy's favourite café on the way into work, and the whole morning is so cosy and effortless and domestic that it makes Teddy's head spin. He can't deny that he likes it, likes waking up to Griff, likes watching him attempt to style his hair into something a little more intentional, likes watching his his strong, naked body disappear behind the imposing front of his Auror robes. Teddy would have thought it would be awkward, adjusting his before-work routine, but Griff's fitted in perfectly. It's a little frightening how easy it all is.

The entire day seems to build on Teddy's perfect morning. They've been doing some ground investigative work for an Auror team looking into the distribution of a new potion, Ignite, that's recently begun flooding the market. It's supposed to energise people, get them fired up, increase their passions and lower their inhibitions. Unfortunately, in some cases it's had the rather unfortunate side effect of literally setting its users' blood on fire. Pretty nasty business, but Griff and Teddy finally manage to track down a lead on one of the rare and key ingredients, and it's looking promising. They aren't doing the most glamorous bits, but it's solid work, and it makes Teddy happy to be doing some good in the world.

Griff seems pleased as well. He's cheerful and full of boundless energy as they work through their list of ingredients and suppliers, narrowing things down bit by bit.

"Thanks again, for coming over last night," Teddy says as they walk back to the Ministry after questioning their tenth apothecary owner. It's a nice day out, and Teddy's happy to take the long way back, taking in the spring air with Griff at his side. "I know it probably wasn't your first choice for a birthday celebration."

"I've had worse," Griff replies with a grin, bumping his shoulder against Teddy's as they walk. "Seriously, I didn't mind. I've never really been into celebrating my birthday, anyway. My mom made a big deal of it when I was a kid, but it's always just felt like another day to me."

"I still want to make it up to you."

"Oh? And what did you have in mind?" There's an unmistakably suggestive lilt to Griff's inquiring tone that sends sparks of arousal shooting through Teddy.

"Dinner. Someplace nice." He looks over at Griff, and lets a wicked smile dance across his lips. "We can go back to mine for dessert."

Heat flashes through Griff's eyes. "I like the sound of that."

"Tonight?"

"Can't," Griff says regretfully. "My neighbor's got some all night event tonight and asked if I wouldn't mind watching her crup. Apparently the beast gets real irritable if left alone for too long. Tomorrow?"

Teddy shakes his head. "I've got dinner with Harry. Normally I'd skip it, but since yesterday was the anniversary…"

"No, no, I totally get it."

"You could come with, if you want?"

Griff hesitates. "You sure that's a good idea? Seems like maybe it should just be family."

"Not at all. I mean, it could definitely get awkward, so I don't mind if you'd rather not come, but it's not just going to be family. We're actually having it at Draco's place, instead of Harry's."

"Wait," Griff says, brow burrowing. "I thought Draco and Harry lived together."

Teddy sighs. "Practically, yes; Draco's over there almost every night. But he still technically lives in his ancestral home. Harry's not ready for them to officially move in together."

Griff raises his eyebrows. "Seems like there's a whole lot behind that sentence."

"Yeah, there is," Teddy says heavily, running a hand through his hair.

"So, why is the dinner at Draco's instead of Harry's?"

"Because Astoria is in town."

Griff stops walking for a second, a considering look on his face as he starts moving again. "Interesting."

"Yes, I thought you'd think so. She's staying at the Manor while she's here."

"Manor?"

Teddy snorts. "Malfoy Manor. It'll make sense when you see the place."

"I'll take your word for it," Griff says with a huff of laughter. "But what does Astoria being in town have to do with eating at the Manor? Couldn't she just come over to Harry's house?"

"Of course. But Astoria being around was the excuse Draco gave everybody about wanting to meet at the Manor this week. Everybody knows it's really because he wants to get Harry out of that fucking house. Harry can get into these funks sometimes, especially around this time of year."

"I can understand that."

Teddy nods, though he hopes to god Griff'll never truly understand Harry's pain. "Anyway, the invitation is open if you want it. Draco will probably do his level best to ensure things don't get too maudlin, and, well, Astoria will be there, and I know you've been itching to ask her some more questions."

Griff nods. "Haven't you?"

"Yes...and no. Look." Teddy stops, reaching out and grabbing Griff's hand, tugging him around until he faces Teddy.

"I think you should come tomorrow. Ask Astoria your questions, but...if nothing turns up, I think maybe we should give it a rest. You were right, studying the case has helped to bring me some closure, but mostly it's made me realise that I don't want this tragedy to consume me."

Griff nods, his expression kind and understanding. "That's fair. Should I just Floo over to your place and then we can head over together?"

"Yeah, that works great," Teddy confirms. He feels lighter, somehow, like a weight's been lifted off his shoulders. "And I haven't forgotten about that birthday dinner, I'm going to wine and dine you sometime soon."

Griff's laugh echoes through his ears, tingling down to the tips of his toes. 

"Don't worry," he assures. "I plan on holding you to it."


	8. Chapter 8

To Teddy's pleased surprise, Friday dinner goes surprisingly well. It's a bit sombre and the conversation's more stilted than normal, but compared to years past, it's actually quite the improvement. 

Astoria seems a little less composed than usual, which draws Teddy's curiosity, but he knows it doesn't necessarily mean anything. The last time she saw him and Griff, they were interrogating her about a child abduction; it's only natural that she might feel wary around them. Teddy catches Draco's eye as he drags his inquisitive gaze away from Astoria, and he's not surprised to see a warning flashing in them. The last thing Draco wants is for them to cause a scene, especially just a few days after the anniversary of James's abduction. Teddy is in complete agreement, and he dips his head in acknowledgement, which seems to settle Draco's anxiety, at least a little.

Harry, to Teddy's delight, looks surprisingly okay, as if it were any other Friday. He's at the end of the table, talking with Griff and Albus and Scorpius about motorcycles of all things. Griff's regaling them with tales of his long lost love, and Harry chimes in with stories about his godfather's flying motorcycle, now gathering dust in Harry's shed. Griff's eyes gleam at this bit of information, and his face lights up when Harry suggests that maybe he could come over some time and take a look. 

Teddy's heart swells with happiness and affection. Even during this trying week, when tempers are short and feelings are frayed, Griff stills seems to slot so effortlessly into Teddy's life. It feels right, him being here, and suddenly Teddy doesn't want to wait anymore. He's done making excuses and hiding behind his fear. He wants Griff, wants to be with him for real, consequences be damned. Tonight. Teddy's going to tell him tonight.

For all the agonising Teddy's done over the past couple of months regarding his and Griff's relationship, as soon as he makes the decision to tell Griff how he feels, he wants to do it immediately. The rest of dinner is actual agony, especially because, as much as he wants to whisk Griff away immediately afterwards, he knows that they'll have to stay awhile longer. He promised Griff a conversation with Astoria, which means they will probably have to wait until pretty much everybody else has left for the evening. But he's waited this long, surely he can wait a few more hours.

Still, when the opportunity to get Griff alone, if only for a little while, presents itself, he takes it.

"Shall we take our tea and dessert in the living room?" Astoria suggests as their empty dinner plates disappear from the table.

"That sounds lovely, Astoria," Harry murmurs.

"I thought I might give Griff a quick tour of the Manor, first, if you don't mind?" Teddy asks, directing his question towards both Astoria and Draco. "He's never been before, and I thought he might enjoy seeing some of the rooms. We won't be long."

Harry looks a little amused, clearly seeing through the excuse, and Teddy pointedly ignores the rather rude gesture Albus makes with his tongue that sends Scorpius and Lily into a fit of giggles. Children, all of them.

"Yes, of course," Draco replies. "Though try not to do anything untoward in any of the public rooms, please."

Teddy blushes furiously and Griff snorts, obviously amused at the exchange and Teddy's reactions. Still, he follows Teddy out of the room, his warm hand sliding into Teddy's and setting Teddy's heart tripping over itself.

"I like your family," Griff murmurs as they climb a flight of stairs and start down another corridor. Teddy turns and pushes him up against a wall before kissing him soundly.

"They like you, too," he replies several minutes later, after a very thorough snog.

"Mmm, and what about you?" Griff asks. There's something beneath the playfulness in his eyes, something that tells Teddy that maybe Griff's playing for keeps, too. Now's not the time for this conversation, not with the Potters and Malfoys downstairs, but Teddy's entire body vibrates with anticipation. Tonight.

"Eh, you're all right," Teddy says as he pulls back from Griff. He keeps eye contact, hoping that Griff sees the truth of his sentiments in his eyes, hoping it doesn't scare him off. Griff's smile turns blinding.

"You're such a charmer," Griff says happily, before turning to face the empty corridor. "So, what's the first stop on this tour of yours?"

Teddy spends half an hour walked him through the halls of the Manor. He spent a lot of time here as a kid, exploring on his own while his grandmother drank tea and gossiped about old people with her sister. Often, Draco or Astoria would accompany him, sometimes with baby Scorpius, and indulge his playful fantasies of dragons in the draperies or bandits hiding in the rose bushes. They're fond memories, and he regales Griff with little tales from his childhood as they drift from room to room, finally ending up in Teddy's favourite room in the Manor.

It looks exactly the way Teddy remembers it, though it's been a few years since he's come up here. He half-expected the surfaces to be covered in dust, but Draco still has several house-elves on retainer, and they're no doubt responsible for the immaculate state of the room.

"This is Astoria's study," Teddy explains as they step inside. "Or rather, it was. I don't think she's used it at all since she left, but it looks almost exactly the way I remember it growing up. She must have decided she wanted a completely fresh start when she moved to Paris."

The walls are covered with newspaper articles accompanied by different moving photographs. There are a bunch of headlines covering the Harpies, of course, though they're interspersed with other articles as well. All examples of Astoria's professional work, a physical testament to the work she's done over the years. When Teddy was little, she explained that sometimes it could be difficult, working so hard on something as intangible as public image. She surrounded herself with the physical fruits of her labours to remind herself that what she was doing had a real impact. 

Of course, it isn't just the newspaper clippings that catch the eye. There are a myriad of tables of varying heights and circumferences throughout the room, interspersed with tall lamps and squashy looking chairs. There are photos on just about every surface, big and small, square and round, with frames ranging from elegantly simple to ostentatiously ornate. Every photograph beckons and waves, twirls and winks, in a symphony of movement that's a little dizzying if you aren't used to it. Astoria had been quite the amateur photographer in her day, and this is where she kept the best of the results. Candid pictures of friends and family balance out the pristine and polished images on the walls. It's a busy room, and for a little boy, the chaos had been wonderful. Teddy spent hours here as a child, waving at photos that waved back, and making Astoria tell him the backstory behind every single one.

As expected, Griff is enchanted. 

"Holy shit, is this Harry and Draco?" he asks, holding up a picture that's got to be at least twenty years old. Harry and Draco are standing next to each other, their arms around their pregnant wives. In the photo, they keep elbowing each other and shooting one another poisonous looks, before looking fondly down at Ginny and Astoria, who look utterly amused at their antagonism. 

"Yeah," Teddy laughs. "That's them with Ginny and Astoria. I told you they didn't get along much at first."

"I can see that," Griff murmurs, amusement evident in his voice. 

He moves on to the next picture, this one of Astoria and Ginny sitting on the grass, surrounded by their smiling, crawling children. It's from the summer before James was taken, and Teddy's stomach lurches at the happy look on James's face as he shrieks and claps at something off camera. Griff stares at the photograph, rapt, his hand raised as if to trace the lines of the image. Teddy supposes it's only natural for Griff to feel drawn to this happy James, given what they've been investigating.

Teddy leaves him to it, unable to stomach that blissful image knowing what happens next. He finds himself looking at a small table in the far corner of the room. The table sits in shadow, and for the most part, the photos here are more sombre in tone. There's a serious looking portrait of an attractive older couple with two little girls, and Teddy would almost swear it's a Muggle photo with how still the occupants are. He stares, curious about this unmoving photograph, until he notices the smaller girl twitch. It's slight, but it's enough for Teddy to confirm it's a wizarding photograph, and enough for her mother to pinch her arm. Teddy frowns and winces in sympathy. Next to the portrait is a slightly faded picture of two blonde girls in their mid-teens, arms around each other as they smile demurely in lovely garden. The girls almost look like twins at first glance, and Teddy can tell it's the same two girls from the subdued portrait, aged up several years. It takes Teddy a moment longer to realise that one of those girls is Astoria.

The image strikes a note in Teddy's mind, something discordant that makes Teddy pick up the picture. On closer inspection, the differences between the two young women are clear, but they're obviously related, sisters by the look of it. Teddy didn't realise Astoria had a sister. Guilt pricks at him as he eases the image out of its frame and turns it over. _Astoria and Daphne, 1985_ is scrawled on the back in black ink. Teddy's mind whirs, and he can tell there's some kind of connection he's trying to make, but it's just not coming together.

"Hey, take a look at this," Teddy calls to Griff. Maybe Griff can figure out whatever it is about this picture that's making Teddy's brain work overtime.

Griff accepts the picture from Teddy, and his entire body goes still as he takes in the image. His eyes widen, and he stumbles as if struck a blow, just catching himself on a nearby table. Teddy's heart spasms in fear.

"What? What is it?"

Griff shakes his head, opens his mouth as if to say something, before clenching his jaw with an audible click and sprinting out of the room. Teddy blinks after him for several seconds, before racing after him.

Griff must have been paying close attention to Teddy's tour, because he heads for the downstairs living room with unnerving accuracy. He's fast, but so's Teddy, so Griff is only a couple of paces ahead of Teddy when he bursts through the archway leading to the living room where everybody is sitting on sofas drinking tea.

Griff's chest is heaving, his expression wild and desperate as he glances around the room, before his gaze finally locks with Astoria's. The others are looking at Griff in wide-eyed startlement, and Harry's got one hand on his wand holster, clearly ready to act if need be. Teddy doesn't like the implications of that, but he can't blame Harry for being cautious. Griff's really freaking him out.

Griff takes a shaky step towards Astoria, brandishing the photo wildly.

"Why?" he croaks, looking at her with a naked pain and desperation that's almost physically painful to see. "Why do you have a photo of my mom?"

"What? Who?" Astoria asks, clearly on reflex. Already, Teddy can see some kind of horrible realisation dawning on her.

"My mom," Griff says, stepping forward and thrusting the crumpled up photo towards her. "Queenie Glasfair."

The entire room watches as Astoria’s already pale face drains of colour, some strange cross between horror and resignation creasing her fine features. "Her name's not Queenie Glasfair," Astoria says, her soft voice just audible in the eerie silence of the room. "It's Daphne Greengrass, and she's my sister."

Teddy's stomach drops as the dots he was trying to connect when he first saw that photo finally fall into place. Draco has also caught on, his voice heavy with appalled shock. "My _God_ , Astoria."

"It was her, wasn't it?" Teddy asks, his voice as tremulous as his shaking body as his mind fills in this new information and paints a more complete picture. "That night in my room. I thought it was you, coming up to check on us, but it wasn't."

"I didn't know!" Astoria cries, tears welling in her eyes as she wrings the dainty throw pillow in her hands. "She was—she was sick. After the war, she was different. Daphne was pregnant, during the final battle; she lost the baby. It changed her. But I never—I never thought—"

A small sounds draws Teddy's eyes over to Harry. His mouth is open and he's shaking like a leaf, staring at Griff like he's never seen him before, and Teddy supposes he hasn't. Not like this. "James?" he whispers.

Griff eyes go wide and terrified and he shakes his head fervently in denial, backing away from all of them gathered there. "No. No, I'm—I'm Griff. I can't be—" He looks at Teddy, confusion and helplessness swirling in his eyes. 

Teddy wants to go to him, wishes he could comfort him, but what can he possibly say? He himself feels paralysed with indecision. Griff is James. The sexy American that Teddy has been steadily falling in love with for months is the little boy Teddy's never been able to forget. 

Meanwhile, Draco has clearly moved past denial and launched straight into anger. "How long have you suspected?" he asks Astoria, his tone severe and his eyes fairly spitting fire. Teddy glances over at Scorpius, wondering if he'll object to his father's tone, but he and Albus both look far too shaken up to be paying close attention to the details at hand. Albus is staring at James, his expression angry and yearning and hopeful.

"Not until the two of them visited me in Paris." Astoria answers. Her cheeks are wet with tears, but her voice is steady. "He looks just like…" She trails off, her eyes flicking towards Harry. He flinches and she looks down at her lap as she takes a shuddering breath. "But I think maybe deep down I always suspected. Maybe that's why I started pushing you away, after. Perhaps I just couldn't face the pain I'd brought on our friends."

"Astoria!"

"Didn't you put things together when your mentally unstable sister disappeared at the same time as James?" Albus asks acidically. Scorpius looks at him, half reproachful, half apologetic.

"It wasn't the same time. She'd been gone for months when James disappeared. Daphne would do that from time to time, and she was always threatening to leave for good, to start over fresh somewhere. We all just thought she'd finally done it. I didn't have any reason to suspect she'd come back."

Teddy blinks and looks around the room: at Harry, who's staring at Griff like he's a literal ghost, tears streaming down his face; at Lily and Albus, their hands clasped together so tightly their knuckles are white, at Griff, clearly overwhelmed and as skittish as a unicorn foal, looking like he'd rather be anywhere but here.

Griff's breathing speeds up until he's hyperventilating, his eyes darting around as the room fills with Draco and Astoria's escalating argument. Teddy watches as Griff backs up like a caged animal, startling when his spine hits the mantle of the fireplace.

"Griff," Teddy says, softly, hating the trapped look on Griff's face, willing to do whatever it takes to wipe it away.

"I—I can't do this," Griff says, his eyes wide as he shakes his head frantically back and forth. "I've got to—I've got to leave, I've got to get out of here."

He reaches up beside him and pats around until he finds the dish of Floo powder, knocking it over in his haste. The rest of the room goes silent. Harry stands and takes a step forward, clearly not wanting Griff— _James_ —to slip through his fingers a second time.

"No," Griff shouts. "I've got to go. I can't—I'm not—"

He turns, quickly, throwing the Floo powder into the fireplace before stepping forward and disappearing in a rush of green flame. The rest of them stare at the empty grate in stunned silence, until Harry lets out a small whimpering sound and collapses to his knees.

Draco, Lily and Albus are at his side in an instant, and Teddy's chest feels like it's in a vice. He knows Harry's not all right, and he wants to go to him, but he's got his family rallying around him, and right now, Teddy knows that Griff has nobody. He's freaked out and alone, and everything in Teddy's body is urging him to go to Griff, to find him. 

He catches Draco's eye and gestures towards the Floo. Draco nods, indicating that they've got things covered with Harry.

Teddy nods back, before following after Griff.

***

Teddy hasn't been to Griff's flat very often, but he definitely knows the living room isn't normally so dishevelled. In fact, it looks a lot like somebody's come in and had a bit of a tantrum. Teddy’s heart aches at the pain evident in the small bit of destruction. Knick-knacks, books, and various quills and bits of parchment litter the floor, and Teddy has to step carefully, for fear he might break something.

Despite the evidence that Griff was here, and recently, the flat has that particular still silence that only comes from being somewhere completely empty. He calls out Griff's name a few times as he peeks into the bathroom and the bedroom, but as expected, there's nobody here.

Teddy growls as he runs his fingers through his hair and hooks his hands behind his neck. Frustration and anxiety bubble in his gut as he tries to clear the fog from his brain and think about where Griff might have gone. No matter how desperately he tries to come up with a place, a clue, a hint of where Griff could be, the thoughts slip through his grasp like water. He's too keyed up, and his emotions are clearly clouding his judgement. Teddy needs to get out of here, needs to go home and clear his head, maybe make a list of possible places Griff might go.

His flat is dark when he steps through the Floo, but the brief flare of green illumination from the Floo reveals just enough to stop Teddy still. With a murmured incantation, the lights spring to life, revealing a huddled form on Teddy's sofa.

Griff.

He's sitting with his feet up on the sofa, his arms wrapped tight around his legs. His eyes are focussed on the caseboard still set up in Teddy's living room, covered with the remnants of their "investigation" into what happened to James. _Merlin_. Griff's expression is so forlorn, so utterly lost, that Teddy feels tears prickle at the back of his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Griff says in a rough, low whisper. "I didn't mean to break into your flat. I didn't know where else to go."

"That's okay," Teddy reassures him before stepping closer to the sofa. "You're welcome here anytime. I hope you know that."

A ghost of a smile flickers across Griff's mouth, but it quickly settles back into something more somber. "I went to my flat, but I didn't want to be there. I knew you weren't going to be at your apartment, but…" He looks up at Teddy, a tangled riot of emotions rippling across his face. "All I wanted was to be with you."

Teddy goes to him, sliding next to Griff on the sofa and tugging him against his chest. Griff comes easily, his arms wrapping tight around Teddy, his face burrowing into Teddy's neck. "Oh, Griff…"

Griff lets out a sharp bark of laughter, his hot breath ghosting across Teddy's collarbone. 

"But I'm not Griff, am I? Everything I am, everything I thought I was...all of it's a lie, even my fucking name."

Teddy strokes a hand down Griff's back, tracing the knobs of his spine through the fabric of his shirt. The action seems to soothe Griff somewhat, the tension bleeding out of him bit by bit.

"You can be whoever you damn well please. Nobody's going to rush you into anything, nobody's going to force you to do anything you're not comfortable with." A rush of fierce protectiveness rolls through Teddy's body, and he tightens his grip on Griff's form. "I won't let them."

Griff nods shallowly against Teddy's neck. He's shaking slightly, little tremors racking his frame at uneven intervals. It makes Teddy's heart lurch in his chest, seeing Griff so torn up, not knowing what to do. He still hasn't fully wrapped his own mind around the fact that Griff is _James_. That the incredibly sexy bloke that he's fallen arse over tits for is the same little boy who used to follow Teddy around begging him to turn his hair into a rainbow. There's a whole mess of tangled feelings there that Teddy's not quite sure he's ready to sort out yet, but despite all the strangeness, there's one thing he's absolutely certain of: none of this changes how he feels about Griff. Griff could be an alien from outer space for all Teddy cares. He knows that Griff may feel differently about it all once the dust settles, but until he's sent away, Teddy plans on doing his very best to be there for Griff, and to make it clear that Teddy is absolutely mad for him.

"You know what the weirdest thing is?" Griff asks.

"What?"

"I don't even really feel surprised. I mean, it's not like I really suspected, but there's not even a single part of me that doesn't believe it's true. The moment I saw that picture of Astoria and my mom, I just knew. It was like every weird thing in my life, every one of my mom's strange quirks, every time I felt like I didn't belong, all of it made perfect fucking sense. 

"And I hate—" Griff breaks off, taking in a shuddering breath, choking back a sob, before continuing. "I hate that I can't talk to her, can't ask her _Why_? And god, I know it's terrible what she did, but—but I can't _hate_ her. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. How I'm supposed to be a son and a brother to these strangers?"

"There's no set way that this is supposed to work, Griff. Nobody has any more clue than you do how to handle things. We'll go at your pace."

Griff is silent for a long moment. "I don't want to disappoint them," he finally whispers. "They're all...they all seem so nice, and I know how hard it's been on them. I'm not sure I can live up to the James that's been living in their heads for sixteen years."

"They're not going to be disappointed in you. I mean, yeah, things are probably going to be weird and awkward and uncomfortable at times, but Harry and his family are the most loving, generous people I know. They can be a bit pushy and over-eager, especially when they care about something, but they'll back off if you ask them to." Teddy pulls back a little so he can look directly into Griff's eyes. "You've met most everybody already, and you fit right in. They all loved you. You don't have anything to be worried about."

Griff bites his lip and looks away. "And what about with you?"

"What about me?"

"Do I have anything to be worried about with you? I mean, I guess technically we're godbrothers now, and—"

Teddy cuts him off with a soft kiss. Griff's smiling when Teddy pulls back.

"I know things are about to change for you, and if your feelings for me change too, I'll respect that. But you've got to know I'm crazy about you, and what's happened tonight hasn't changed that."

Griff's smile widens, though there's still a hint of anxiety flickering in his eyes. "You don't think it'll be too weird, knowing I'm James?"

Teddy shakes his head. "If anything," Teddy says slowly, "it just feels _right_. Maybe that's part of why we were so drawn to one another from the very beginning. I always thought that I'd just _know_ if I ever met James, that something in me would recognise something in him. You were special, right from the moment I saw you. You were different."

The apples of Griff's cheeks darken as he looks up at Teddy. "Yeah," he breathes. "You were different, too."

Teddy's heart is beating so fast, so fervently, he's half worried it's going to break right out through his rib cage. It's not a declaration of undying love, but Teddy can read between the lines just fine.

"Can we…" Griff hesitates for a moment. "Can we go to bed?"

"Of course."

They stumble to Teddy's room, the day's events finally catching up with them both. Their bodies tangle together as they collapse onto Teddy's mattress, and despite the chaos of the day, it feels right, having Griff in his arms.

Teddy drifts off to sleep, letting his worries about the future melt away, if only for the time being. Tomorrow's another day, and he and Griff will get through it. Together.


	9. Epilogue

Teddy watches silently from Griff's bed as Griff paces along the relatively small confines of his bedroom. He stops in front of the mirror on the back of his bedroom door, checking his appearance for the hundredth time. Griff groans in anxious frustration as he runs his fingers through the auburn nest of hair atop his head.

"I can't do this," he says, catching Teddy's eyes in the mirror's reflection. Teddy can see the rapid rise and fall of Griff's chest, the panicked look in his eyes, and his heart goes out to his lovely, nervous boyfriend.

It's been nearly a month since the drama at the Manor, a month since they all discovered that Griff Glasfair was actually James Sirius Potter, Harry and Ginny Potter's long lost son. They're all still recovering from the news, but every one of them is determined to navigate these choppy waters together. 

Griff was hesitant at first, anxious about seeing people face to face now that he wasn't just Griff, Teddy's Auror partner. He started exchanging letters with Harry and Ginny, Albus and Lily, until there was practically an owl hovering around him 24/7, and even Head Auror Chang was starting to get a little curious. 

It didn't take long, though, for the Gryffindor in Griff to come out full speed. He ate lunch with Ginny a few days ago, and just last weekend, Lily and Albus took him shopping. It's obvious that Griff is still a little overwhelmed, but Teddy knows he's determined to get to know this family of his, even if it means he has to suffer through the experience of Lily on a shopping spree.

Still, Teddy was a little shocked when he came home after his outing with Albus and Lily a few days back and announced that he was going to Friday dinner at Harry's, and that Ginny would be attending this week as well. Before this, Griff had been limiting his exposure, taking things slow and giving himself some room to get comfortable. Jumping into a family dinner just one month in is far from taking things slow in Teddy's estimation, but he's hardly surprised. Griff's not one to hold back.

Griff is second guessing himself now, though, his nerves starting to set in now that he's just half an hour away from what's bound to be a warm, if slightly awkward, family meal. Despite the apprehension, Teddy knows Griff won't back out, and Teddy's so incredibly proud of Griff he could burst. Teddy can't believe how well Griff's managed to adjust to this new knowledge, how quickly he's seemed to come to terms with the idea that he has a rather large family, where before it was only him. Dealing with the fact that Griff's mum wasn't really his mum, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that she stole him from another...well, that's been harder on him, though he's clearly working on dealing with it. Teddy knows the hardest part for Griff is the fact that she's gone, that he'll never have a chance to ask her why. Teddy's well aware of how difficult it can be to live with unanswered questions, how a lack of closure can gnaw at your insides. And yet, if anybody can bounce back from this, it's Griff. There's a lightness about him, a resilience and positivity that Teddy's never had. 

Despite all the shit Griff's going through, he hasn't once tried to shut Teddy out. He's been open and honest about his feelings, trusting Teddy to be able to handle it and to be in his corner. It thrills Teddy to be able to be there for Griff, to provide a welcome shoulder for Griff to lean on. He was worried, at first, that Griff's feelings might change as he began to really think through the implications of his new life, but if anything, their relationship has solidified into something sturdy and real. Even after everything, they still make sense together, and it's obvious Griff feels the same.

"You're going to be fine," Teddy says gently. "And if you're not, they'll understand."

Griff nods and bites his lip before turning to face Teddy. "I'm still not ready to be James. What if I never am?"

That's the one thing Griff's been adamant about this past month, his desire to be called Griff, not James. Teddy understands, as well as he can, at least. Names have power, and the name _James_ comes with a lot of baggage, a lot of expectation. It's a lot to ask of somebody for them to give up their name, even more to ask them to take on a name with so much behind it.

"The name's not the important part, Griff. Harry and the rest of them couldn’t give a flying fuck what you want to be called. It's absolutely up to you."

That pulls a smile out of Griff, and beneath the nerves, Teddy can see genuine happiness shining beneath. Despite Griff's worries about expectation, and his anxiety about what will happen when the media catches wind that James Sirius Potter has been found, Teddy can tell that Griff is happy. He's mentioned several times that something always felt off about his life, that coming to Britain felt like coming home; and there's almost a peacefulness about him, now that he finally knows why. The knowledge seems to have settled him, as if he's finally found the place that he fits. And it's right by Teddy's side.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But what if I say the wrong thing, or—"

Teddy gets up off the bed and tugs Griff into a hug, rubbing his hands slowly up and down Griff's back. "You are going to be fine. The Potters are the best people I know, and they're going to accept you no matter what. You're pretty amazing, and they just want a chance to get to know you. You have nothing to worry about. Just be your charming self."

Griff laughs weakly against Teddy's chest. "I know, but—"

"No. No buts. You need to relax, babe."

"I just can't make my brain shut off. It just keeps spinning and spinning through all these scenarios."

"Hmm," Teddy hums, digging his thumbs into the muscle on either side of Griff's spine as he strokes downward. His fingertips skate along the sensitive skin of Griff's sides, and Griff's breath catches. Teddy smiles against the side of Griff's head as desire begins to swirl in his belly. "I could try and distract you, if you'd like?"

A little shiver works it's way up Griff's body. "I suppose we could give it a try," Griff responds on a breathy exhale. Teddy can already feel Griff's soft cock begin to stir, and he gives Griff a brief and steamy kiss, before dropping to his knees.

Griff's eyes are all hunger as he watches Teddy undo his flies and pull out his cock. He's only half-hard, but Teddy doesn't mind—he's always enjoyed the feeling of a block thickening and lengthening on his tongue. Griff gasps as Teddy swallows him down, and it doesn't take long until he's reached full mast, the generous length of him filling Teddy's mouth and throat perfectly.

Teddy sucks him fast and hard and sloppy. He knows by now that Griff likes it wet, and soon Griff is moaning and panting as Teddy bobs his head. Griff's fingers card through midnight blue hair, urging Teddy on, just like Teddy likes. He moans as Griff pulls at the strands, and the vibrations must feel damn good around Griff's dick, because his hips begin to twitch, and seconds later he's spilling hot and thick down Teddy's throat.

"Feeling better?" Teddy teases as he looks up at Griff. Griff's still panting, his face flushed and his pupils blown out as he comes back from his orgasm. 

He pulls together a shaky smile and looks pointedly at Teddy's crotch where his erection is slightly distending the front of his trousers. "I bet I'd feel even better if you fucked me."

Teddy grins as he stands and tucks Griff away, laughing at the pout that graces Griff's pretty face. "It'll give you something to look forward to, after."

Heat sparks hot and bright in Griff's eyes, and Teddy can't help but tug him close for a thorough snog.

"Shall we?" he asks when they pull apart.

Griff takes in a deep, steadying breath. He sets his shoulders, his expression settling into something fierce and determined, before he reaches out and clasps Teddy's hand tightly in his own. Teddy's heart swells as Griff flashes him a half smile and heads for the Floo.

"Yes," he says, his voice calm and confident. "I'm ready."

 

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
